Hollywood Starlet
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger Grant returns to Hollywood to resume her promising career and begin a new life with Professor Roy Hinkley. Someone from the past wants to foil her plans.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I had written a story called Two Of A Kind Ginger in which Eva Grubb wants to steal Ginger's Hollywood life and the Professor. I decided to write another story along those same lines. This however is taking place after they are rescued. I am writing they were only on the island for four years as the show was only three seasons.  
In the All About Eva episode, Eva left to take Ginger's place. We don't know what happened. Well in my story she was not successful however now that Ginger is back in Hollywood, she wants to try again.  
I hope you enjoy this tale. It of course involves Pinger. It is entirely my own idea. MAG will probably be featured however I intend for this story to mainly focus on the battle with Ginger and Eva. _**

Six months. Six months since her return to Hollywood. It was a surreal experience to the redheaded starlet. Having been away for so long she was amazed at how much had changed. Some for the better some not so much. But it did not matter. Ginger was happy to be back in the game. Back in the spotlight.

When she returned she announced her engagement to fellow castaway Roy Hinkley Jr.  
Everyone was shocked at the news but also thrilled for the star. Just about everyone believed it to be a romantic love story. The two both took a trip on the SS Minnow which gets caught up in the whirlwind of a storm causing the ship to beach on a deserted island with five others. No one knew of their whereabouts. No way to communicate with the outside world. Somehow in the midst of all this. Roy Hinkley and Ginger Grant fall in love. Ginger remarked it would make a terrific movie. A top Hollywood writer named Daryl Baker had agreed with the actress and the two were collaborating on a script.  
Characters were being crafted to resemble the others who were with her on the island.  
The Skipper, Gilligan, The Howells, Mary Ann.

Ginger smiled down at the diamond on her finger. She knew that Mrs. Howell is the one responsible for providing the Professor with a ring to present to her. The ring was one that the movie star had admired for a long time. Remarked on more than one occasion how much she adored it. Thought it to be the most elegant piece of jewelry she ever saw.

Now it was on her finger. She remembered the day the Professor proposed to her….  
It was a beautiful moonlit night. They were out on the beach watching the waves on the water. The Professor was explaining to her how the moon effected the tides.  
She thought it to be romantic. Now the actress was aware no one else would believe it to be so, but she did. She loved when Roy would get all scientific. He was so passionate and genuinely loved to teach others about the world around them.

After he was finished he had taken her hand in his and said. "Ginger, I'm know that I'm not the most romantic man in the world. I'm not very good at this love thing…"

Ginger giggled at this. "Roy I think you are wonderfully romantic."

He brought her hand up and kissed it softly. "Ginger my beautiful Ginger, I think you are the only woman who ever actually cared about the things I do. It's nice to have someone who listens when I speak of the things that interest me."

"Of course I listen. Roy there is nothing wrong with your interests. I find them fascinating. There is so much you taught me."

"Ginger there is so much you taught me. You opened up a bigger world to me and…I want to spend my life in the world with you by my side. I don't know what the future holds for us being on the island but….I know I want to spend it with you. Ginger Grant, will you marry me?"

After Ginger gasped and stopped crying she squeaked out a yes before throwing her arms around the Professor kissing him passionately.

* * *

Now they were back home and there was so much to celebrate.  
Mrs. Howell threw a huge engagement party. Her family and Roy's family were in attendance and as well of course Gilligan, Mary Ann and The Skipper.  
Ginger's Hollywood friends were invited and it was the social event of the season.  
So many designers contacted her clamoring to be the one to design her gown. All saying that they could make her dream gown. They even sent over samples of their designs and sketches they made. It was overwhelming to her but she loved it.  
Finally she made a decision that well-known designer Monica Fairchild would be the one.  
After seeing the sketches and samples…she had to go with her. She was just incredible.  
Monica also promised to design the bridesmaids gown.  
As much as she loved her older sister by one year, Jessica, Ginger had to have Mary Ann as her maid of honor. It did not feel right otherwise. Jessica, who had met Mary Ann at the party, was very understanding. She told her sister it was her wedding, she could have who she wanted to be her maid of honor. Besides, she too thought Mary Ann was a doll and could see why she wanted her to be in the role.

Things were not always so great however. It was only a month after they had returned, did the Hollywood gossip mill start.  
Erika Tiffany Smith, the rich socialite who had appeared on the island once and who was miffed that Ginger won the Professor's heart, spoke with the press stating that Ginger's love story wasn't as darling as she claimed it to be.

Insisted that the redhead had up and stolen the Professor from her. She had been engaged to him and they just like that, he decides that he can't marry her. Ms. Smith claimed it was all Ginger's doing. She seduced away her fiancé and had no shame about it.  
That is why she could not go back to that island. It was too heartbreaking.

Ginger had rolled her eyes when she heard the story. As usual something that was not a story was made into a story and she had to deal with it. That ugly side.  
The starlet handled the entire thing with grace and class. Explaining that she and the Professor had always been close and that he was nervous that he was not too great at being romantic. He needed help with love. She simply did her best to help him with this.  
Ginger truthfully told them that Ms. Smith had not really loved the Professor and only wanted him to show off like some prize she had won. The actress stated that the Professor did not believe he could be with Erika Tiffany as she did not appear to care too much for his interest.

And then another bombshell. Duke Williams appeared out of the blue. He wanted to achieve some fame. So he claimed he and Ginger had a fling on the island. The surfer twisted it that Ginger was all over him and was insatiable. He all but called her his personal groupie who would do whatever to gain his attention.  
The surfer said he was too much man for her to handle so she settled for the Professor.  
Before Ginger could refute the story, her loyal fans wrote to magazines and newspapers declaring that Duke was a liar and there was no way that Ginger would act in such a manner. Even a few of Ginger's past co-stars came to her defense and Duke's fame was short lived.

The Professor did not like dealing this gossip but he understood that is how it worked in Hollywood. He vowed he would do whatever it took to protect Ginger from those vultures. She did not deserve such treatment like Erika Tiffany and Duke had given her.  
He himself spoke up on behalf of his fiancé and gave the true story about his "relationship" with Ms. Smith and also set the record straight about Duke.

Aside from all that, Ginger was excited about the new movie. She wanted to star in it but didn't think it would be right as the only man she wanted to be the Professor with her was the Professor himself. He was not about to set foot on a movie set. It was one thing for him to help her rehearse on the island, it was another to star in a movie for the world to see. So Ginger settled for being behind the scenes. Casting would be soon and she could not wait to find someone to play her role. The character's name was going to be Victoria James. Finding someone to play Victoria was going to be tough but she knew they could do it.

Ginger was not going to be away from acting for long. Two roles were being offered to her. One was a romantic comedy. She was leaning towards that one. The role of Jane McAlister seemed so fun. She was quite a pistol. Just the type of character Ginger wanted to play. She had told the agent that she was close to making her final decision soon but was certain she would be going with Jane.

The Professor said he couldn't wait to see her in whichever role she picked.

He himself had obtained a job doing research for a big name company.  
Although he missed having Ginger as his lab assistant, he enjoyed what he was doing. Research and experimenting was something in his blood. He loved the challenge of solving problem. His bosses thought him brilliant and trusted him with the most important projects.

Ginger was very proud of him. She told him numerous times he was the most brilliant scientific mind ever.

* * *

Ginger's thoughts were broken with the ringing phone. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ginger it's me Jack. Bad news."

"Uh oh? What?"

"You remember Eva Grubb?"

Ginger gritted her teeth. "I do."

"Well she is causing trouble. Insisting that _you _were the one who was jealous of _her _and that _you_ had wanted to leave _her_ there on the island. She's talking to the press and saying she wants her named cleared and for you to publicly apologize for trying to destroy her reputation."

Ginger sighed. "Fat chance of that happening. I have nothing to apologize for. She is a liar and I have six others who will back me up."

"I know but since they are loyal to you, she is saying that you paid them off. It's a mess."

"Great." Ginger grumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Right now don't say anything. I'm going to parse a statement to feed to the press. I think that Eva is just looking for publicity and thinks she can get it by maligning you."

"Of course she is." Ginger said. "She is crazy."

"I will do what I can. I promise."

"I know you will. You are a great publicist Jack. I trust you….Okay bye."  
Ginger hung up the phone. Eva. Just when she thinks she is rid of her….she shows up like a bad penny. No one could possibly believe the garbage she was spewing.

It was just that. Garbage. Hopefully it would go away. One way or another, Eva would be run out of town.

* * *

**Town House**

Eva smiled at the article in the paper. Just perfect. With any luck Ginger Grant would be forgotten and she would take her place at the new star of Hollywood. Maybe even get that handsome Professor of hers.  
Anything was possible

* * *

**Ginger's Home**

Ginger forgot all about the trouble that Eva was causing as she lit the candle on the finally set dining table. She wasn't going to think about that anymore. What she was going to think about was the romantic evening she was going to plan with her darling Roy. In exactly two months, she would become Mrs. Roy Hinkley Jr.

So many times she was tempted to move up the wedding date or just elope in Vegas but somehow managed to restrain herself. For too long she waited for this wonderful man to come into her life and she wanted to cherish it. Wanted a glamorous elegant wedding that would be the talk of the town. All the of elite Hollywood crown in attendance.  
Besides Monica was putting the finishing touches on her gown and she needed time for fittings and to make any necessary adjustments. She was just going to have to bit the bullet and wait. The 16th of June would come soon. Just not soon enough for her liking.

Ginger blew out the match she had lit and threw it in an ashtray. She smoothed out her orange gown.  
The Professor had told her several times how radiant she looked in that very gown so of course she wore it for him.  
The actress wore her hair down the way he liked. On more than one occasion he let it be known how he enjoyed running his fingers through the red silk of her hair. Plus he had also stated it didn't hurt that the garment showed off her luscious curves. She recalled when he first stated this to her. She had giggled saying that she didn't know he thought such things. He replied that he was human. He was not made of stone. Then whispered something erotic to her about her ability to turn a part of him into stone.

Ginger enjoyed that side of him. Especially when they were…together. Nothing was more passionate than being in the Professor's arms. He made her feel so beautiful and loved. No man ever did before. At least at the level the Professor did.

The doorbell rang and Ginger hurried over to answer it. She opened the door and smiled seeing Roy Hinkley standing there wearing a black jacket and white shirt.  
"Hello darling." She greeted.

"Hello my love." He said handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"For me?" Ginger squealed. "Roy they are beautiful." She said as she took the flowers and sniffed them.

"You are beautiful." He said taking her in his arms and kissing her lips.

Ginger broke the kiss and grinned. "Darling…please….we have to eat first. I spent all day making this special dinner for you."

This did not seem to deter the academic as he took her back in his arms kissing her more passionately.  
His lips moved to her neck and the starlet giggled. "Roy…what has gotten into you…Don't you want to have dinner?"

"Not the kind you have in mind." He whispered to her.

The actress shook her head gently pushed him away. "You control yourself." She lightly kissed his nose and sashayed away her hips swaying in that hypnotic way of hers.

His eyes followed her. It boggled his mind still that of all the men available, she wanted _him._ Never before had he ever managed to gain the attention of a woman as beautiful as her. When he saw her on the SS Minnow something happened. It was like nothing he ever experienced before. He just knew. Knew that this woman was meant to be his.  
The fact that she had felt the same way was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes. Well he was not going to analyze it anymore. Ginger Grant loved him and that was all he needed to know.

He walked to the dining table as Ginger brought out the main course. "I decided to go Italian tonight. I made chicken parmesan with spaghetti."

The Professor was hit with the wonderful aroma of the food. "Smells delicious." He remarked.

"Thank you." She smiled setting down the chicken on his plate and then on hers.  
After saying the blessing and Ginger once again thanking God for bringing Roy into her life, they two dug in.

"This is quite extraordinary." The Professor said taking a bite. "You are an amazing cook my love."

"I'm glad you like it." Ginger beamed. "I know I probably wasn't the best on the island."

The Professor shook his head. "You were just wonderful." He assured. "In fact, I happened to like your coconut pie better than Mary Ann's."

Ginger giggled. "Don't tell Gilligan that."

The academic took another bite and then looked at his fiancé who for some reason appeared apprehensive all of a sudden.  
"Ginger is something wrong?"

The movie star shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Roy gave her a look. "My love I know something is. You are aware you can never hide anything from me. Now what is it?"

Ginger was going to speak then changed her mind. "It's nothing. Just…I don't want to spoil our evening. Let's not talk about it." She cut a piece of chicken and took a bite.

The Professor put down his fork and set his napkin down. He got up from his chair and pulled Ginger up out of hers. "What is wrong?" He asked. "Tell me. And don't start with the I don't want to ruin anything. Out with it. Something is troubling you."

"Roy it's not a big deal. I…Oh alright…It's Eva."

"Eva? Who's Eva?"

"Eva Grubb. You remember. That woman who came to the island and tried to take my place."

"Oh!" Roy said now recalling the woman. "Yes I remember….what about her?"

"She's trying to make trouble that's what." Ginger sighed. "She claiming that I was the one who was jealous of her and that I tried to leave her there on the island. She wants me to publicly apologize to clear her name."

"That's preposterous! " The Professor exclaimed "Her story is a complete lie. We can prove it."

"I know that you and the Howells, The Skipper and Gilligan and Mary Ann will back me up but she doesn't care. Eva will just say that I paid you all off or something."

"Ludicrous." Roy frowned. "How can she make such a claim?"

Ginger sighed. "It doesn't matter." She began. "In Hollywood anyone can say anything about anyone. Real or not. It is up to the other person to prove the other wrong. Look at Duke and that Erika Tiffany. How they tried to get their fifteen minutes."

"I know but they were shot down fairly quick and this will be too." The Professor assured. "Eva will not get away with it. She is not going to take your place."

Ginger wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't you worry about anything. I won't let anyone hurt you."

The actress cuddled up close to him. "Darling why does this always happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why does everyone want to take away what I work so hard for? My ex-friend Debbie Dawson stole my place on Broadway. She was probably thrilled I was lost at sea. It was her big chance. With me out of the way, she could claim her stake on Broadway. Now Eva is trying to steal my limelight. I don't get why this keeps happening."

"They are jealous of you." The Professor explained. "You are remarkably talented and they wish they had an ounce of talent you do. They need you out of the way, otherwise they know they wouldn't stand a chance. You are also charming and beautiful. People are drawn into you by your charm and beauty. Those women know they can't compete with you. So by having you out of the way, they believe they have a shot."

The movie star sighed. She knew he was right. That is how the game was played in Hollywood. Step on anyone and everyone to get ahead. It was not how she herself operated but she knew others did. It did not make it hurt any less. Debbie was supposed to be her friend. Some friend she turned out to be. Well this time it wasn't going to happen. No one was stealing her place in Hollywood. She was not letting that happen.

* * *

**Eva's home**

Eva Grubb placed the newspaper down and smiled with satisfaction. It would not be long before she would be the new big name in Hollywood. Everyone would adore her. Directors would be clamoring for her to star in their latest film. Scripts would be thrown her away. All the men of Hollywood would fight for her hand. It was going to be a dream.  
First thing was first. She had to get rid of that Ginger Grant. And she would. All in due time.

Eva had attempted to fool everyone into thinking she was Ginger when she arrived back at the States after being on the island but it did not go the way she wished. The movie star knew too many people and had too many friends.  
No one believed her. That plus the fact she did not see very well without her glasses. She confused everyone and it was a complete disaster.

However she had overcome that. Now wearing contact lenses she was a thing of beauty again. She had even allowed her hair to return to it's natural color and allowed it grow long. To her she was still a thing of beauty. Make-up was worn to enhance this and she tested it out by attending a few clubs. A few men eyes her appreciatively so she was pleased with the results. As for her acting, well she didn't need any help in that department. At least that is how she saw it. To Eva, she was a naturally gifted actress. She fooled those idiots on the island didn't she?

She was going to get her break soon. She hired an agent named Charles Buckwalter. He was scouting right now for possible roles for her. One that he mentioned was for a lead in a romantic comedy. The part was for Jane McAlister.  
He stated they were leaning towards hiring Ginger Grant. This did not please Eva but she decided that this could be her way of showing how much more talented she was than that red head. She implored Charles to get her an audition at once. Surely once they saw her, they would forget all about Miss Ginger Grant. Everyone would.

Soon enough she would be a distant memory. Eva had more planned for her. Much more. This story in the paper was just the beginning. More was going to be planted. Ginger would lose everything. And by everything that included her precious Professor. Naturally he would be horrified to find out what kind of person Ginger really is and would want nothing to do with her. But before she got to that, she was hoping to use a little blackmail.

The woman was sure that Ginger would send someone over to tell her to keep her mouth shut. And that is when she would name her price. The look on Ginger's face when she heard what it would cost her would be priceless. Of course once she got what she wanted, she was not going to stop there. No. Not until Ginger was officially run out of town would it end for her. Eva was going to make her life a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later and things calmed down somewhat with regards to Eva's accusation against Ginger. Most people did not buy the story and others simply did not care to give it much traction. It was thought to be outlandish and died down. The statement that Jack, Ginger's publicist, had put out seemed to squash it pretty good.

Right now it was the farthest thing from Ginger's mind. She was reading an article in the society page by a Connie Pearson and was not happy. If it wasn't so darn infuriating she would laugh at the whole thing.

Ms. Pearson was a bitter person with an axe to grind against the movie star it seemed.  
Ginger and the Professor had attended a charity event for Mrs. Howell's charitable foundation for wounded veterans.  
It was a black tie dinner and ball. All important names were in attendance. Big name corporate giants. Celebrities.  
Of course Mrs. Howell could not leave out her island family. She flew in Mary Ann and Gilligan to take part in the event. The Skipper was there as well.

This Connie decided to take issue with the way Ginger was dressed. Saying that her red gown was trampy. It showed off too much cleavage and really who was she trying to impress? It was completely inappropriate for the event. Shame on Ms. Grant for flaunting herself in such a vulgar obscene manner.

Ginger wanted to tell the woman she wasn't trying to impress anyone except her date for the evening who happened to be her loving fiancé Roy Hinkley. He loved her in her attire going as far to state she looked like a regal royal princess. Cited that she could give Princess Grace a run for her money. There was nothing about her gown that the Professor found vulgar or obscene in the least.

But no this Connie Pearson was bent on ripping her for her chosen wardrobe. And it didn't stop there. No. She had to go farther than that. The so-called columnist even hinted that Ginger was incapable of being faithful to the Professor. Insinuated that the starlet "shamelessly" threw herself a certain male attendant of the party. Gilligan.

Ginger rolled her eyes when she read that tidbit. She did not "throw herself" at Gilligan.  
When she saw the young sailor, she gave him a hug and lightly kissed his cheek. Lightly because she did not wish to ruin her lipstick although she probably had already done that prior to arriving at the party with the way she was kissing the Professor. He had to change shirts as she had gotten her lipstick on the one he was wearing.

Regardless her action was far from "throwing herself at him". She had remarked he looked dashing in his tux and that Mary Ann was a lucky girl. The two young castaways had begun seeing each other seriously after the rescue. Ginger thought they made an adorable pair. She had no romantic interest in Gilligan and the farm girl knew that. Gilligan knew that. Still it did not stop Ms. Pearson from implying it. And it irked the redhead to the fullest.

The woman had to go dig even deeper. She indicated that Roy Hinkley was far too good for the likes of someone like Ginger. He most certainly would be better off with someone more grounded and stable like sweet Mary Ann Summers. She praised the brunette's wardrobe up and down. Going on and on about how stylish her light blue sequin gown was. How it accented her figure to perfection. Even complimented the girl on her stunning hairdo. Such a sweetheart.  
If only she could have caught the attention of Mr. Hinkley instead of Ms. Grant. Surely they would make a cute couple.  
Connie also stated how a top modeling agency had approached the girl from Kansas about hiring her. What a beautiful model she would make. Who would not want to see that pretty face on a cover of a magazine? She even hinted that it would most certainly grab the attention of the Professor.

Ginger threw the paper down. She could not stomach to read anymore garbage. The part about the modeling agency is not what she thought was garbage. No the movie star agreed with the part about how Mary Ann would make a terrific model. She had encouraged the farm girl to give it a try.  
The garbage part of course was about trying to pair her fiancé off with the brunette.  
Why would a person do that? Clearly this idiot had no respect for her or her relationship with the Professor. Had no idea how close they were. What they had been through. Didn't have any clue about their story. Ginger knew that the Professor loved her and always had. She recalled the day that they finally admitted what they both knew was there.

It was after the discovery of the attaché case. Six of the castaways had been dying to know what was inside it.  
The Professor cautioned that they had to leave it alone. The government would not want them snooping and it was best they did not look. This did not deter the others from attempting to swipe the case.

It started with the Skipper and Gilligan. The two snuck into the Professor's hut and tried to grab the case from under a birdcage. Well it did not work. Gilligan ended up tipping over along with the Skipper and the two were caught.  
After they had left, the Professor had picked up the birdcage and checked the creature inside making sure it was okay.  
This is when Ginger approached him under the guise of romance. The Professor had seen through her act much to her displeasure. She had been furious. Little did the academic know how badly Ginger had actually wanted to kiss him that night. If anything she wanted to take something away from it. She never got the chance.

The Howells then attempted to swipe it as well but of course did not fare any better than the others. The Professor saw the fish line that Ginger had attached to it and yanked both her and Mary Ann out of the jungle. Ginger felt horrible being caught like that and the Professor thinking she was not serious about what she said and was just after the case. Well maybe she had been but still…a part of her was more interested in getting to work her seduction on the scholar.

Later it had been discovered that the papers inside the case were old and of no use. The case was dispensed of and that was the end of that.

Ginger was still miffed at the Professor and did not speak much to him. He went to her to find out what the problem was.  
"As if you don't know!" She exclaimed turning away from him her arms folded.

The Professor sighed. "Ginger I assure you I do not know why you are so upset with me."

The redhead spun around glaring at him. "You…you turned me down." She spat.

"Turned you down?" He asked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

Ginger's green eyes were blazing. "You know exactly what!" She shrieked advancing towards him. "That night. When I arrived at your hut. When I said that it was a perfect night for romance. All you were concerned about was protecting what was in that stupid case!"

Roy Hinkley was taken aback by this. "Ginger I was only trying to protect all of you. It was highly important that we did not disturb the contents of the briefcase."

"Highly important? Ha!" Ginger huffed. "They weren't important at all! They turned out to be useless!"

"Yes that it true." He conceded. "But we did not know that at the time. Beside you were just trying to get your hands on it. It's not like you had any real interest…"

This set off the firey redhead. "Not like I had any real interest!" She exclaimed. "Would it have killed you to at least _try_ to trust me! No you just assumed that all I wanted was that stupid briefcase! It never crossed your mind that _maybe_ just _maybe_ I _did_ in fact have feelings for you! Why do you think that it was me who went in your hut? Why do you think it wasn't Mary Ann? Yes I admit that I did want the case but I also wanted to see if you possibly cared about me at all. I wanted to see what your reaction would be if I showed you just how I really felt about you!"

The Professor was stunned at this admission. "How….how you really felt about me?"  
He could not believe what he just heard. "You wanted to see how…..you wanted to show me…how you felt? About me?"

"Yes." Ginger said with a pout. "I did. Very much. But you turned me out. You escorted me out and told me to forget all about the case.

"I…Ginger I had no idea…" He stammered.

"Of course you didn't. You didn't bother to give me a chance! No the stupid papers meant more to you than me! You could have at least asked me if I was serious. You could have attempted to give me the benefit of the doubt but you didn't. You have any idea how that makes me feel!"

Roy Hinkley was in total shock. Ginger Grant….had feelings for him? _Him?_  
And he kicked her out of his hut? How stupid was he? She was right. He could have at least tried to see if maybe she was somewhat serious about….He just assumed she was just playing her usual seduction game. And even if that was the case was it really that big of a deal? How many times he did dream about her appearing at his door at night stating how much she desired him? Too many to count.

Finally he spoke. "Ginger…I'm sorry. You are right. I should have given you a chance to prove that you were being serious about your feelings for me. I was so wrapped up in protecting that stupid case….I feel horrible."

Ginger sighed. "It's alright. I…Maybe it was stupid of me to believe that you…"  
She was cut off by the Professor pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips against hers in a scorching kiss.

When he let go Ginger could not help but smile. "Professor…where did you ever learn to do _that_?"

"This incredibly beautiful redhead showed me once." He replied before bringing her back to him.

Ginger grinned. "Remind me to thank her." She said as she wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly.

The movie star's mind was brought back to the present. She loved and adored her Professor more than words. Always had. And for this person to belittle her love for him…well she could get a life. She threw the paper aside. What did she care was some jealous bitter woman said about her in some crummy newspaper? Her opinion simply did not matter. What mattered is that she was going to marry her darling Roy in about less than two months. And all she cared about what how much he loved her. He never ceased showing her how much.

It was not too long ago he presented her with a beautiful emerald necklace that he said she must have as it matched her enchanting green eyes. And he then bought her the matching earrings. Ginger insisted he did not need to spend so much on her but he brushed it off saying he could afford it as he job paid him very well and after all she was worth every cent. Those earrings belonged on her beautiful ears and the necklace should be around her elegant neck.

He did not just buy her gifts. He showered her with unending affection. She spent many passionate nights in his arms. Be it in her home or his, not a night went by that she was not with him. The Professor made it clear he was not going to spend one night without her. Ginger had no inclination of spending one without him.

He was not the only one who lavished such love and affection. Ginger purchased a handsome wrist watch with his initials engraved on it. He was touched by her thoughtful gift. That was not all. The movie star also bought him a sports jacket she knew he had admired in a clothing store. This time he was the one who said she needed be that extravagant but she insisted he looked so handsome in it.

She would also show up at his lab every now and then for "lunch" and things would get very heated. He lacked the ability to resist her and she took full advantage of that. He never minded one bit. Ginger showing up always made his day brighter.

Speaking of him he now appeared before as she sat outside by her pool.  
"Hello my love." He greeted kissing her.

"Morning darling." She smiled returning his kiss.

He sat down and noticed the paper Ginger had been reading. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing but trash." She stated. "Don't bother reading it. That stupid Connie Pearson needs a life."

The Professor frowned. "I see. She using her article to berate you and display her jealousy towards you again?"

It was not the first time this Connie did this. It did not please the Professor. She had been the one to latch on to that ridiculous story that Eva had planted. And the ones that Duke and Erika Tiffany attempted to gain fame from. Thankfully though the readers of that paper wrote several letter to the editor stating that they were tired of Ms. Connie ripping Ginger and she needed to let go of her jealously.

This did not seem to have that much of an effect on the columnist who insisted to her editor that it just meant more people read their paper and it helped increase their circulation therefore she stayed aboard no matter how many displeased readers there were.

"She is but you know what. Who cares? Let her stew in her hatred. I have better things to concern myself with."

Ginger stood up and came over to the Professor sitting on lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Much better things…" She said seductively bringing her lips to his.

**Eva's Home**

Eva delighted in the article written by Connie Pearson. Any bad press that Ginger got was a plus in her eyes. She did not care what any of Ginger's stupid fans did or said.  
It was out there. That's all that mattered.

Her agent had contacted her about the romantic comedy role stating that they were going with Ginger. This did not please Eva however her hopes were raised when she learned of the role of Victoria James that was available. She had every intention of making sure she landed that part. Not only would she gain notoriety but she would also be able to stick it to the redhead by portraying "her" in the film. Maybe even cause the Professor to take notice of her…It was a delicious plan. And it was just the start.

She received a letter from Ginger's attorney asking her to cease and desist. She laughed out loud when she read it. The hell she would comply. No Eva had her response all ready to go. She would let the movie star know just how serious she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva sat thinking of her plan of action. First thing was first. She knew that she could not just up and audition for the part of Victoria James as herself. No she would be run out by Ginger immediately. No she had to take on a whole her persona. It was the only way to fool everyone besides no one would take her seriously.

She needed a whole new identity. It did not matter to her if the name Eva Grubb would not be well known . What was important is that _she _would be. Everyone would know who _she _was. The name did not matter at all.

After giving some deep thought she settled upon her new name.  
She would be known to the world as Diana. Diana Hart. Diana because Diana was the Roman goddess of the moon and it also derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly divine." It was the perfect name.

She would need to dye her hair so that no one could recognize her therefore she would become a blonde. Her voice would need adjusting but that was not a problem. Certainly could fix her dialect. No one would ever find out who she really was. All the world would know is that there was a bright new star in Hollywood who was going to be beloved by all. Ginger Grant would become a distant memory. As far as Eva was concerned, Ginger deserved that fate. She ruined her plans and needed to be punished. And punished she would be. The woman was going to lose it all.

Her career, her friends and most importantly Roy Hinkley. That little tramp did not deserve to have someone like him. He was way too good for her.  
How Ginger managed to sink her claws into the man of science was a mystery to her.  
What on Earth did he see in her? Eva supposed Ginger must have really used her seduction on the man. Reeled him in with her disgusting lustful sex. That had to be all it was. Just cheap sex based on cheap lust. She could not fault the Professor. He was only human. Most men would be drawn into that but Eva was certain she could pull him out of Ginger's spell.

Yes Diana Hart was going to have the life. The life that was meant for her.  
Fame. Fortune. Men. Men would drop at her feet. Never in her life had she been able to attract the opposite sex but now those men would not be able to resist her and her charms.

She was charming. And beautiful. Yes she was plain looking before but not any longer. Now she was irresistible. All males would know it. Directors would also be breaking down her door to have her in their motion pictures.

She would be the most in demand actress in Hollywood. Ginger would be tossed aside like yesterday's news. Besides it is not like she is that great of an actress.  
Probably slept with the directors and producers to land the roles she did. The woman had no talent that was the only explanation there could be.

Eva saw _The Hula Girl and the Fullback_. What a joke! Ginger was so ridiculous how that film made any money was mind-boggling. Must have been Ginger shaking her stuff like a common whore. Why else would anyone pay money to watch such garbage?  
She laughed to herself. Well that was going to change. Everyone would see what a terrific actress Diana Hart was and clamor to see her films.

If she played it just right, she could be the one starring in a movie with Cary Grant! Oh wouldn't that just kill Ginger! The look on her face seeing a movie poster with her picture and Cary's picture! It would be to die for!

Eva felt this life was meant for her. She did not have anything before. No before she was just someone's secretary. Never was taken seriously. Her parents died when she was fifteen and she was pretty much on her own. She landed some odd jobs and was taken in by a kind woman until she was eighteen. That was when she went to school and landed a job at a talent agency as Mr. Polly's secretary. It paid okay but she had hoped one day he would see what talent she had but he never did. Well he would be sorry now. She was going to show everyone.

**Ginger's Home**

Ginger sighed after rolling off the Professor and to her side of the bed.  
She smiled placing her hand across his bare chest and purred a "That was wonderful darling."

He wrapped his arm around her. "It was pretty amazing." He replied gently caressing her shoulder with his fingertips. "You feel better now?" He asked kissing the top of her head which was resting against him.

"Much." She sighed.  
That stupid article had infuriated her but after spending this incredible morning with her fiancé she no longer cared about it. It was out of her mind.  
Roy loved her and thought her beautiful. This was all that mattered to her. Not what some jealous bitter woman columnist thought.

Ginger knew this is how it worked in showbiz. People were always looking to tear you down. It was just part of the territory. She did not like it but as long as she had Roy with her, she could face anything. The redhead knew not only did she have the love of her Professor, but the love of five others. Gilligan, Mary Ann, The Howells and The Skipper. Plus her parents and her sister. She was surrounded by loving caring people. People she loved just as much.

As she thought this something crossed her mind. What if Mary Ann or Gilligan saw that column in the paper? It surely would hurt them. Especially Gilligan. Someone implying that the Professor would go for Mary Ann was absurd of course but still the sailor was not used to that sort of thing. He was not used to that type of spotlight.

"Darling." Ginger said sitting up. "You think that I should call Mary Ann and Gilligan? What if they saw that piece in the paper?"

The Professor pulled her back to him. "My love I wouldn't worry about them. Gilligan knows that Mary Ann loves him and that I have no and never had any romantic interest in Mary Ann."

"I know but still it would have to hurt to read that." Ginger reasoned as she pulled back away and sat up again. "I don't want either of them to have to endure that kind of scrutiny, having people whisper and insinuate things about their relationship. They do not deserve that."

The Professor sat up and took Ginger back in his arms. "You really worried about them?"

"I am." Ginger sighed. "Mary Ann has loved Gilligan for four years. I know she has. I always saw the way she looked at him. And if Gilligan thought for one minute that she only picked him because she could not have you…"

Roy cut her off by kissing her lips. He then let go and spoke. "Ginger, let me make something clear. Mary Ann knows perfectly well she had no chance with me. Ever. And Gilligan knows that I was never the slightest bit interested in her. Mary Ann had dismissed me before saying that we have nothing in common. There is nothing for either of them to worry about. I love you. Only you. It's always been you."

Ginger smiled. "Darling I know all that. You don't have to convince me. I know Mary Ann could never win you." She kissed him again. "And I know that you never had any interest. It's just that having someone else imply it would be hurtful."

The Professor held her tight. "Ginger you are a remarkable caring woman. That is one of the many things I love about you."

The starlet smiled momentarily forgetting the article. "What are the others?" She asked intrigued.

He kissed her lips. "This." He replied. "And this." He said kissing her neck.  
"And not to mention….this.."

Ginger giggled as he lowered her down on the bed. The article completely left her mind and all she could concentrate on was how much she loved Roy Hinkley.

The pair was interrupted by a ringing phone. Ginger laughed as the Professor grumbled and reluctantly answered it. "Hello? Yes just a moment." He handed the phone to Ginger.  
"It's Jack."

"Oh." Ginger said taking the phone. "Jack? What's up?"

"I take it you saw the piece in the paper by Connie Pearson?"

"I did." The movie star sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised that she would do that. That woman has always been out to get me for some reason."

Jack nodded on the other end. "I know why they keep her on I don't know but I have some good news."

"Oh? What is that?" Ginger asked.

"You know my writer friend Dana Lashkell? The one who writes for Eye on Hollywood?"

"Of course I do." The redhead replied. "What about her?"

"She contacted me this morning and was not happy with Connie's hit piece. She is going to write a response to it and it will appear in tomorrow's issue."

Ginger smiled. "That's so sweet of her. She doesn't have to…"

"She wanted to." Jack said. "She is tired of you getting a bum rap from that Pearson broad so she wants to settle he score. Besides she you know she thinks highly of you.  
Especially that time you cheered up her daughter in the hospital by singing for her. It really brightened up Natalie's spirits and how you found that specialist to take care of her. It meant a lot to Dana that you would think of her daughter like that."

"How is Natalie?" Ginger asked.

Jack smiled. "She is doing much better. Her doctor says she is getting stronger every day and are very positive."

"I'm glad. I hope she can leave that hospital soon. She's a angel."

"I hope so too. But in the meantime, Dana is going to give Ms. Pearson a taste of her own medicine. It will be bitter. I guarantee that."

"I'm glad she is on my side." Laughed Ginger. "Give her my best and tell her I appreciate it."

"Will do." Jack said before hanging up.

Ginger set the receiver down. "Darling you won't believe this. Jack's friend Dana is…"  
She couldn't finish her thought as the Professor took her back in his arms and began kissing her passionately.

Making no protest, Ginger allowed him to shower her with his love. For far too long they had both denied themselves this. Well it was not going to happen anymore.

Four years of longing and yearning on that island, wishing that he would….well say good-bye to that. He was all hers and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Eva's Home**

She hung up the phone and smiled. She made the appointment at Dot's Beauty Salon to have her hair dyed professionally. It was just the first step but an important one.  
Eva had called her agent Charles who was going to hire her a stylist for her new look.  
Pretty soon Diana Hart would be born. The world wouldn't know what hit it.

Charles did let her know that he was able to get a copy of the script for the movie  
The Storm. He was working on finding out when she could audition for the part of Victoria. As soon as he got word of when they were being held, he would give her a ring.

Eva could hardly wait. She was going to land that part no matter what it took.  
It would be the beginning of her new life. All those people who laughed and mocked her. She would show them!  
Her whole life she was no one. Was invisible. No more!

Eva saw a picture of Ginger in a magazine and sneered. She ripped the picture out and crumbled it up. "You are history." She said. "Total history. So long Ginger Grant. Hello Diana Hart."

**Ginger's Home**

The actress managed to escape the Professor's clutches for a few minutes to phone Mary Ann. She really was worried about her. She hoped she didn't take that article seriously.

She waited while the other line rang.

"Hello?" Mary Ann answered.

"Hi Mary Ann, it's Ginger."

"Oh hi Ginger!" Mary Ann said sitting up in her bed. She swatted Gilligan's hand away.  
"What's up?"

"I wanted to call you because I did not know if you saw the article in the society page by Connie Pearson."

Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Yes I saw that. The nerve of that woman to say such things! Really! I thought it was just….rude…" The farm girl stifled a giggle as Gilligan began nibbling on her neck. _Stop that. _ She mouthed to him.  
She went back to the phone. "Just awful. I mean to imply that the Professor…What was she thinking?"

Ginger sighed. "I don't know. That woman just has it out for me. But to drag you and Gilligan in was too much. That's why I wanted to call. Make sure that you were okay."

"Don't worry." Mary Ann said removing Gilligan's hand from an intimate area of her body. "We are ff…fine…" She put her hand over the receiver. "Gilligan please…"  
He said nothing and kissed her lips. Mary Ann gently pushed him away.  
""We are fine." She continued going back to the phone. "Don't worry about a thing. Gilligan knows that I love him and he knows how crazy the Professor is about you."

"I'm glad." Ginger said relieved. "I was worried since you are not used to that kind of thing.

Mary Ann smiled. "That's sweet of you but I suppose I will have to get used to it."

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked.

"I talked it over with Gilligan and I decided that I am going to go for it. I am going to give that Toby Sterling a call and tell him I do want to sign with his company."

Ginger grinned. "That's wonderful. Oh you will make an excellent model Mary Ann. You are so pretty and everyone will love you."

"Thank you Ginger. That means a lot to me. I hope I can do it. I've always wanted to do something like that but I never thought…I'm not as beautiful as you of course but…"

"Mary Ann you are beautiful and you will be terrific." Ginger assured. "You will be the next big thing. Your face will grace every magazine in the country."

"You are sweet Ginger." Mary Ann said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginger said. "And I can't wait to see your photos. I bet they will be great. You always photographed so well."

"We shall see." Mary Ann sighed. "I'm nervous but excited."

"Good luck and let me know how it goes. I'll talk to you later."

Ginger hung up the phone. She knew Mary Ann would be great. She was very proud of her. It was true that Mary Ann always wanted to do something big. Well this was most definitely that.

The movie star thought back to the beauty pageant they had on the island. It was so ridiculous. Why she and the other two women agreed to it was beyond her.  
The silver lining however was when the Professor admitted to her that he had in fact believed her to be the most beautiful and not Mary Ann. He just felt bad for the farm girl and was trying to boost her self-esteem as her name had not been mentioned. He apologized for not taking up for her, Ginger, citing he was a coward.

Ginger told him not to worry about it and that she knew all along what his true feelings were. And she knew that Gilligan really wanted to pick Mary Ann. The whole thing was silly and there was no point dwelling on it.

There was another reason that Ginger was glad Mary Ann decided to take the plunge and be a model. It meant that she would be closer to her. She hated to live without her very best friend around. They lived together in a tiny hut for four years. They were the only two young woman on the island and they grew very close.

She wanted to her friend around and wanted to be able to see her all the time. And of course she hoped that Mary Ann would follow suit and marry Gilligan. They could be pregnant together and raise their kids together…take them to the park, ballet lessons if they had girls….how nice it would be.  
Her own sister was not able to conceive children. Ginger was crushed she wouldn't be able to share in that experience with her but at least she could with Mary Ann.

Of course that would have to wait. Wait until she was Mrs. Roy Hinkley Jr.  
Ginger Hinkley. She loved the sound of that. Her wedding gown would be done soon and she was looking forward to seeing it.

The actress got up from the bed and picked up a picture of her and the Professor in a silver frame. How she loved him so! And she was going to be his bride. His bride. Professor Roy Hinkleys' bride. Did she think this when she boarded the Minnow? No she didn't but it was funny how life turned out. He was all hers and no one could ever rip him away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Guess who is back for this story? Barbara! LOL! I can't let that character go. I just love her. Someone needs to give the Professor a hard time and call him out on his making out with Ginger LOL!  
FYI. After this chapter I will now be referring to Eva as Diana as that is her new persona.  
I hope you are enjoy this tale! Now read!  
**_

Roy Hinkley settled in his lab writing down a chemical formula for the perfume.  
He was tasked with coming up with the perfect fragrance. Sweet yet sexy is what the CEO of Lady J Fragrances instructed.

Landing a job at the company was a dream come true. Jacqueline Parker was looking for a new chemist as the one who had been working for her took a position elsewhere. It had been difficult to replace such talent but she found was she was looking for in Professor Hinkley. She discovered all the different things he was able to make while on stranded on the island and was very impressed.

Ginger Grant was a favorite client of hers. At a party, she had remarked to Jacqueline how the Professor had rushed in to sniff her perfume once and how she was sure that it really had nothing to do with needing a solvent for glue. He simply enjoyed the scent created by Lady J.

When Jacqueline heard this it had piqued her interest. She inquired to the Professor about his knowledge of chemicals and liked what she heard. Ms. Parker decided to test it out by asking him to come up with a fragrance. He did so and she was pretty much sold from there. She hired him immediately. The Professor did enjoy his job very much. It was true he had been very happy at his previous job but when presented with this offer it was impossible to refuse. So he reluctantly gave his notice to his boss who was disappointed but understanding. He promised he was always welcome back at any time if he decided.

Right now he was mixing a chemical with another when the door opened.  
"Hey there Roy!" The cheerful female voice said.

He looked over and saw his good friend and former colleague at university Barbara Roberts. The Professor set his work down. "Barbara." He greeted. "What are you doing here?

"Oh I work here now." She replied. "Ms. Parker hired me to work in the lab too."

"That's great." He smiled. "Happy to have you here."

"Thank you." The blonde said putting on her plastic safety goggles. "So how is everything going? How's the beautiful Ginger Grant?"

"Her name is Ginger _Hinkley_. Or will be." He quipped thinking of how Ginger constantly corrected everyone in regards to her last name. She practically insisted everyone call her that. She was going to be that anyway why not start now was her reasoning. He was amused by this. "And she is doing great. She's going to star in a new movie. Lead role."

"Wonderful." Barbara said. She then turned serious. "Listen I saw that hit piece in the paper by that no good Connie Pearson. Is Ginger okay?"

"She's fine." The Professor assured. "In fact she said her manager friend has a friend who is going to write a counter article to it."

"Good." Barbara replied. "I hope she tears Connie apart. The nerve of that woman. Ginger is a lovely woman. I can't understand her need to tear her down all the time. By the way I saw the gown Ginger was wearing and I thought it was stunning. There was nothing vulgar about it."

Roy nodded. He too thought Ginger' gown was stunning. So stunning that when they had returned home that night he practically tore it off the starlet which was a switch from Ginger ripping his shirt off any chance she got, not that he ever minded.  
He could not help himself. Never before had he ever felt these types of emotions.

Ginger stirred things inside him he had no idea existed. She had done this from day one.  
It took him way too long to admit to it and he was sorry about that but not sorry about loving her. He would never be sorry about that. Ever.

"So what are you working on?" The blonde chemist asked walking up to him.

"A new perfume. Ms. Parker says she wants a brand new fragrance. Something light but not too light and not heavy. She specified sweet yet sexy." _Like Ginger. _He added to himself.

"You know." Barbara said as she got her notepad out. "How about a perfume that reminds you of springtime in Paris?"

The Professor shook his head. "No we need something different. I think that what she has in mind is for a woman to identify with the scent. Kind of like…." Then it hit him. Ginger. Of course. "I got it. We'll pattern this scent after Ginger. We can call it Starlet."

Barbara smiled. That man was just nuts about that redhead. "I think that is perfect."

"Write this down.." He instructed her.

They two then began concocting formula. Roy decided that he would test it out on Ginger first to see what she thought. After all this fragrance was for her, they needed to get it right. In his mind he would have her spritz it on her elegant neck and then he would…..  
God he loved that woman. He wished she was there right that second.  
The Professor shook his head and tried to turn his focus back on the task at hand.

**Ginger's House**

The movie star straightened up after her incredible morning with her sexy fiancé.  
Yes sexy. She thought he was the sexiest man alive. Sexier than Cary Grant even.  
More than anything she wished he would just move in with her already but he insisted that he could not do that until they were married.  
Ginger had countered with what did it matter, they spent every night together anyway.  
He still stubbornly refused much to the displeasure of the actress.  
She supposed it didn't matter much now. Soon they would be married and he would be all hers.

Ginger set a pillow down on the bed and thought about where they could take their honeymoon. She wanted something extremely romantic. And not a tropical island.  
True the warm weather and sunshine was nice but living there for those four years with nothing but sand and water…No she wanted something more. Maybe a trip to Italy.  
Ginger could picture her with the Professor sitting in a gondola floating on the water underneath the stars.

It didn't really matter where they went, as long he was with her. Every day she counted herself lucky to find a man like him. One who loved and adored her. Not because she was a famous movie star but because she was her.  
Before he came along she had been too shy to admit that she found science a fascinating subject. Never let anyone know how she was intrigued by chemicals and how they came together to form different things. She was sure everyone would laugh.

It was part of the reason she was always so eager to assist the Professor in his lab on the island. She genuinely enjoyed herself. Yes getting the chance to be alone with him without the others was a bonus too. Ginger always loved listening to him explain things.  
No one else on the island did however she was sure. Certainly not Mary Ann or Gilligan. She knew most of the time those two just laughed at his science talk.  
Well she didn't. She liked when he got all scientific. For some reason she found it sexy as hell. He would sometimes speak this way to her just to arouse her and it always worked.

Roy Hinkley was her soulmate. There was no two ways about it. And she was going to marry him. Ginger went to the phone and dialed. "Hello…Monica? It's Ginger…I'm fine thank you. How is my gown coming along?"

"It's just about complete." Monica answered. "I made those changes you wanted and it looks great. I think you will be pleased. The dress itself it done, just working on the the veil but it won't take that long."

"Wonderful." Ginger smiled. "Will I be able to do a fitting soon?"

Monica looked over her book. "Actually I think next week will work unless you want to do it sooner? I can squeeze you in say…Thursday?"

"That would be perfect." Ginger stated. "Say afternoon? Maybe 1:30? I will be shooting a scene for my new movie in the morning but should be done by then."

"I will pencil you in." Monica said writing it down. "See you then."

"Great. Thank you!" Ginger said hanging up the phone. Her dress was ready. The veil needed completed yet but the dress was ready. She could not wait to see it!  
Oh why didn't June hurry up already! She was dying here! More than anything she wanted to just be married to the Professor already. Wanted to officially be Ginger Hinkley.

Ginger got up from her seat and headed down the stairs. She walked to the living room and picked up the script that had been delivered. When she had read it over she was thrilled. It was such a wonderful story and she just loved the character of Jane.  
As for her own movie, she was looking forward to casting it. They put out a call for the part of Victoria. Ginger knew it wasn't going to be easy casting someone who was going to practically be portraying her however it needed to be done. Surely there was the perfect actress who had enough talent to pull it off.

**Beauty Salon**

Eva smiled in the mirror at her new blonde do. Perfect just perfect.  
Her hair was cut just a bit shorter but not too much. It was the right shade.  
Not too dark. Not too light. Went perfect with her new aqua green contacts.  
Soon no man would be able to resist her. They would all be falling at her feet.

Eva stood up from her chair after the beautician removed the plastic cape that had been draped over her. Her heels clicked on the linoleum floor as she made her way over to the register to pay. She handed her a credit card with the name Diana Hart printed on it.  
She had gone to court and had her name legally changed. Everything was now under Diana Hart. She had her attorney request the records be sealed. The judge had thought this a bit odd but granted the request. Eva aka Diana did not want to leave a loose ends.  
No one was going to ever find out who she really was. All the world would know is that a bright new star was in Hollywood. One too be reckoned with.

After her card was run through, she thanked Patty, the stylist, and walked out of the salon. Her head was held high and she felt a sense of confidence.  
A few men stared at her as she made her way over to her car and it gave her a boost of ego. Good. They found her attractive alright.  
She got into her car and drove away. Charles, her agent, had got a hold of the script for _The Storm _and had it sent to her house. She looked it over and smiled. Most definitely she was going to get this role. No matter what it took, she was going to make damn sure that "starring Diana Hart" would appear on the big screen.

**Lab**

The Professor writing down a chemical formula and compared it to another he had written to see which one would possibly work the best when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He turned his head to see a smiling redhead staring at him.  
"Who let you in here?" He asked pleased to see her.

"I sweet talked the guard." She replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"We are going to have to hire new security." He replied turning to put his arms around her. "One that is immune to the charms of beautiful seductive redheads."

"You'll never find one." She whispered to him bringing her lips closer.

"A-hem." Barbara cleared her throat standing in the doorway.

"Oh uh.." Roy said letting go of Ginger. "Barbara…I thought you had uh…"

"I left my purse here." She grinned. "My my Professor Hinkely is this was you do when no one is around?"

"Barbara I can assure you…"

"No wonder she was always your "assistant" on the island." Barbara continued on.

Ginger giggled at the look of displeasure on the Professor's face. "Nothing was going on." He stated firmly.

"Not yet anyway." The movie star moving back to him and kissing his ear.

The Professor tried to push her away but for some reason Ginger had a pretty tight grip on him and he could not dislodge her.

"I'll let you two um 'get back to work.'" Barbara said grabbing her purse. "Don't let me get in the way."

She quickly hurried out as an object went flying towards her head. It hit the door and sunk down to the floor.

The Professor looked at his fiancé. "You always seem to get me in trouble." He stated.

"I'm a troublemaker." She said seductively. "You knew what you were getting into."

"Indeed." He replied taking her back into his arms. "A beautiful one at that."  
His lips went back to her and they were soon lost in a passionate kiss.

The Professor broke the kiss gazing at the starlet. "What brings you here by the way? Miss me?"

"Always." Ginger answered lightly kissing him. "You know how lonely I get without you."

"I'm so sorry my love." He replied turning her kiss. "I shall make it my priority to never leave you lonely again."

"You are too good to me." Ginger deepened the kiss wrapping her arms back around him.

They were locked in yet another heated embrace that neither one of them wished to have come to an end.

**Eva's Home**

The new blonde stood in her bedroom looking over all the new clothes that were brought to her by a stylist that her manager hired for her. She needed the perfect look. One that would outshine Ginger's. Of course it wouldn't be hard to outshine a trampy look she laughed to herself. She agreed with Connie's assessment of Ginger's wardrobe.  
Who was she trying to impress by having her breasts falling out of her gown like that? Really have some class lady. She rolled her eyes.  
Eva was convinced everyone in Hollywood would appreciate her class and grace a hell of a lot more than Ginger and her slutty ways. It would not be long before she caught the notice of everyone and Miss Thing was run out of town. Of course not before the Professor ditched her. So what if Ginger was heartbroken? What did she care anyway?  
As far as Eva was concerned Ginger deserved what she got. It was her fault her earlier shot at stardom failed. It was not going to fail this time. This time she would outdo that no good redhead trollop once and for all.

Ginger was nothing but a cheap hussy. Most definitely slept with producers and directors to get the roles she did. Most likely wrecked a few homes in the process but probably didn't care as it was all about her and what she could get. What a stupid bitch.  
Why on Earth Roy Hinkley found this tart attractive or desirable she was at loss to know. It didn't matter. Soon he would not be so taken by her so-called charms. No. He would be taken by Diana Hart and her beauty. Ginger was history.


	5. Chapter 5

"Roy." Ginger said in between kisses. "Move in with me."

The Professor let go a bit and sighed. "My love we had this discussion. I will move into your home when…"

"We are married." Ginger finished with a frown. "Darling what does it matter? We…"

"Spend every night together anyway." Roy said for her.

"Well we do." Ginger pouted. "And besides." She said changing tactics. "Don't you want to come home after a long day of…" She began to play with the buttons on his shirt. "work to me.." The starlet gave him a seductive look.

Being used to this (but still enjoying it) he picked up her hand and began kissing her fingers. "And I will do that…"

"After we are married." They both said.

"Fine." Ginger said unhappy. "Be mean."

"My love." He said letting go of her hand and pulling her back into his arms. "I am not "being mean" as you put it. I just don't think it is right for me to be living with you until we are husband and wife."

Ginger looked up. "Can I move into your home?" She asked.

"No." He said kissing her again.

The actress sighed. "Roy I hate this. I hate not being…I just want you with me. Is that asking too much?"

Having heard that argument before too he kissed her once more. "Ginger my beautiful Ginger, in less than sixty days thirteen hours twenty four minutes and fifteen seconds you will become my legally wedded wife and we will then occupy the same housing structure and you won't feel that sense of forced isolation."

This statement caused the redhead to grin. "You are sexy when you talk that way."  
She brought her lips back to his. "Say something else." Ginger whispered in her sultry breathless voice.

He gently pushed her away. "I would love to stay here all day kissing the vermillion of your upper and lower lips however I must continue on my work."

"That wasn't as sexy as what you said before." Ginger said moving closer.

The Professor shook his head. "It wasn't meant to be." He took a hold of her arm. "Now scoot. I must get back to my assigned task of creating an aromatic acetate."

Ginger grinned as she turned to face him. "Now that was hot…" She purred.

"I bid you a good bye my love." He said carefully escorting her out and shutting the door.

Not deterred by this at all, Ginger simply opened the door and walked back in placing her hands on his shoulders gently touching his ear with her red lips. "I want you Professor." She whispered.

As tempting as it was he knew he needed to take hold of the situation and not allow Ginger to once again entice him when he really did need to get to work on this new fragrance.

"Ginger." He said somewhat firmly. "I told you…I have work to do. I can't…"

"Okay." She smiled dropping her hands as she got an idea. "If you say so."

The Professor was suspicious as to why she was being so cooperative. "If I say so? You aren't going to fight me?" He said.

"No." She said. "Actually I was thinking, since you won't move in with me until we are married, I think we should not make love until our wedding night."

Roy forgot about what he was working on and turned to her. "Not make love until our wedding night?"

"Yes." Ginger said sweetly. "It's only fitting. It would make it even more romantic. Don't you think so?" She asked batting her eyes at him.

"It would." He conceded. "However may I ask how you plan to do this?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean my beautiful starlet, you are lacking in self control around me. You know very well you cannot keep your hands away from me."

Ginger gave him a look. "I can too." She insisted even though deep down she knew there was truth to his claim. "I am perfectly capable of not…I'm not a sex crazed maniac you know."

"My love I know you are not." He said taking her hands in his. "But you thoroughly enjoy being with me and showing me how you love me. I do not believe you are up to the task of restraining yourself."

"Me restrain myself?" She huffed at him. "What about you? I don't exactly see _you_ complaining when I…_You _are the one who tore off my dress that night…Don't act like you show more self control then me!"

"I never claimed to however may I remind you that you were the one who was always trying to tempt me on the island." He replied.

"Oh hush." Ginger said pouting folding her arms. So maybe she did kiss him and flirt a lot on that island. How else was she to get her point across? Like he didn't enjoy it. He kissed her back each time she kissed him. That she knew.

"However if you truly want to not make love until our wedding night I am willing to oblige to your request and will not make any advances towards you." The scholar declared.

This was not going the way Ginger had hoped. "Oh forget it!" She fumed.

Roy smiled at her and kissed her pouty lips. "That's what I figured. I love you. And I will see you later. Now I must get back to work."

"I love you Roy." She said returning his kiss before turning and walking back out her hips swiveling hypnotically as he watched.

He stood there for a few second before remembering what he was supposed to do and got back to his work.

**Outside Lab**

Ginger sighed as she walked down the corridor to the elevator. She figured she would not be able to talk him into moving in but wanted to give it one more shot. A part of her thought it was endearing he wanted to wait until they were married another part was frustrated and annoyed. She supposed she would just have to bite the bullet and wait.  
It was getting harder to do so.

If only she had just married him on that damn island! She easily could have. The Skipper could have performed the ceremony. Why did she wait so long to tell him how much she loved him!

_Oh well_ She thought to herself as she pressed the elevator button, the doors opened and she stepped inside. The doors then closed as she hit the button for the ground floor.

Ginger didn't mean to be so anxious but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be married to her wonderful Professor and she wanted to have his baby. That latter part was probably what was drawing her in more. She longed to have a child with the Professor. More than anything she wanted to hold that precious baby in her arms knowing that she created it with the man she loves. The starlet knew she had plenty of time to have children but still, she was growing impatient. All she knew was that it was something she really wanted and she could not wait for the day for it to happen.

The elevator came to stop and she stepped off walking out of the building to her car.  
Ginger hopped into her red convertible and drove off. She flicked on the radio and her favorite love song came on. She smiled thinking of her handsome Roy as she drove.  
All her memories of him on the island filled her head. How lucky was she that she got shipwrecked with such a wonderful man!

Ginger came to red light and stopped her car. As she waited, she saw Mary Ann walking with Gilligan out of an ice cream shop. She could not help but smile. How adorable they were! Mary Ann did herself good landing a sweet boy like Gilligan.

The redhead was also proud of the sailor. He had landed a plumb job at a zoo helping out with the animals. The zoo owner was impressed by the way the animals responded to Gilligan. He really had a way with them. An incredible ability to communicate with all creatures. Lions and monkeys, zebras. He was amazing. Everyone at the zoo loved working with him. But who wouldn't? You could not love that first mate. It was simply impossible.

Every other weekend he was with the Skipper taking people out on boat tours of nearby surrounding islands. The sea captain was extra cautious bringing back up radios and transmitters and back-ups for his back-ups!  
He really did not need to fear anything as he had purchased a very strong and sturdy boat but still, he was leaving nothing to chance.

Ginger was glad everyone was faring well. She made a note to herself to take one of those tours with Roy one day. It would be nice to see Skipper again and possibly Gilligan if he was working that day. Maybe Mary Ann could also be there. It would almost be like old times. Well except of course the Howells wouldn't be there but still she would like to see them all again.

She honked her horn at the two young ex-castaways and waved. They smiled and waved back to her. Mary Ann made a motion that she was going to call her later.

The actress nodded and then the light turned green and she drove off.  
_I hope they get married. _Ginger thought to herself. Mary Ann would make Gilligan the perfect wife. And Gilligan. There was no better one to be a husband for the farm girl!  
Eventually they would get there Ginger was sure of it.

Having some free time, Ginger thought she would do a little shopping. Maybe pick up something to surprise her fiancé in! He may have escaped her earlier but there would be no escape tonight…She giggled to herself as she pulled her car over to the side in front of a boutique.

She opened the car door and stepped out walking into the store.  
Mr. Thompson, the store manager, smiled as she entered. "Ms. Grant!' He greeted. "So nice to see you! How are you!"

"Mrs. Hinkley." Ginger corrected.

"I thought the wedding wasn't for another two months?" He said confused.

"It's not but…I still want to be called Mrs. Hinkley. I'm going to be known as that anyway. Why not get a head start." She said flashing a white smile.

"Of course." Mr. Thompson nodded. "What can we do for you? Do you need any assistance today? I can certainly called Gretchen…"

"No that won't be necessary." Ginger stated. "I just want to look around a bit."

"Very well."

Ginger walked over and looked at all the amazing things the store had to offer. So may sophisticated styles to choose from! It was one of the reasons she adored this place. They never had the same thing all the time. Always changing.

Ginger walked over to the lingerie section to see if she could in fact find something for later that night when she bumped into a blonde woman. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said politely.

"Watch it next time." The woman snapped before moving on.

"Gee sorry." Ginger said rolling her eyes as she turned her attention to the garments.

Diana looked back at Ginger and sneered thinking _Oh you will be sorry alright. More sorry than you will ever know._

She watched as the redhead picked up various items to determine which would be the best to entice her fiancé with. As if he would ever be impressed by her dressing like the whore she is. Diana wondered what sexual act Ginger performed to land the role of Jane McAlister in the new movie to begin with. And if her precious Professor even knew about it.

A smile came to her face. Well why doesn't the world find out? Who cares if it was true or not? The point was that the stupid tart would be ruined or at least have more people lose respect for her. Certainly she could get a rumor started about it. The more bad press the better! People would talk and wonder if there was more to these stories as they kept coming out so there had to be some truth.  
Maybe it would even cause a major fight with the Professor! Have a big blow up at a party or at dinner. Make the front page of the society page!

Diana hurried out of the boutique and into her car. She thought about calling that Connie Pearson but decided against it. No this was going to require more than just planting a story in a newspaper. Maybe she could get people whispering on the set and maybe have it "leaked" to the press about the whispers….Oh what a scandal it would be! And the more scandals Ginger Grant had to endure the better!

Directors and producers would be hesitant to hire her as they didn't want the scandals plaguing production of the films. No instead they would turn to a new talent. That new talent would be Diana Hart!

She could picture the headlines proclaiming the bright new talent in Hollywood! Photographers would follow her wherever she went. She would be adored by millions! Girls everywhere would want to be just like her. Women would emulate her style. Yes the world would want to be her! She was going to have it all!

Charles told her they finally put the call out for the casting of Victoria and she snagged an audition. Of course she knew it wouldn't be easy. Most likely Ginger would be jealous of her talent and try to keep her from obtaining the role but she would deal with that. The others would stick up for her and say they had to cast her in the role and Ginger would be forced to go along. The bitter look on her face would be delicious!

Diana had studied the script and was determined to lock the role no matter what it took.  
Her agent did make her aware of another movie that was in the works. Diana had shrugged it off at first but Charles insisted she at least take a look at it after all there was no guarantee she would get the part of Victoria. As much as she did not like being told this, she reluctantly agreed to see the script.

The other role was good but she wanted to be Victoria. She had to be Victoria. And be her she would!


	6. Chapter 6

It was perfect. Just perfect. Ginger was sure to love it. More than love it. She was going to be so happy when she saw it!  
The Professor smiled looking around the home he just purchased. It was everything Ginger could want and then some.  
Contained a big cozy living room with a huge fireplace and white marble mantle. Soft plush white carpet on the floor. Cream colored walls and a cathedral ceiling. Yes it was exactly the type of home his beautiful fiancé dreamed of living in.

How lucky was it that the Howells decided to sell the house. As much as the couple adored it they decided they really had no use for it any longer. The mansion they currently lived in was much better suited for their needs. This particular home of course was not a mansion but it was a good sized house and just what he and Ginger needed.  
At first Mr. Howell had offered to just give him the house but the Professor refused stating he had to give him something for it. Then the millionaire gave him what Roy thought was too low of an asking price. He insisted he should pay him more. Why should the millionaire lose money on the deal? It didn't seem fair. No he had to pay him a decent amount.

The two haggled back and forth until finally an agreed upon price was reached.  
The Professor made excellent money working for Lady J and was more than capable of paying a fair price for the home. Both were pleased and the house now belonged to him.  
There was one stipulation. Mrs. Howell insisted upon decorating it. She had stated many times she was a born decorator and would not take no for an answer. So the academic agreed to allow her to furnish and decorate the entire house. The socialite told him to worry about a thing, she would cover all the expenses and to consider it a wedding present. Roy thought it generous of her and agreed to her offer.

It was just then that the front door opened and Mrs. Howell came waltzing in with two burly men behind her carrying a large object wrapped in brown paper.  
"Oh good you are here Professor." She smiled as she spotted the scholar. "I have the perfect touch for your foyer."

"What would that be?" He asked of her.

"Boys if you will kindly do the honors." She instructed to the two men.

They nodded and began removing the wrapping. It went to the ground and the Professor's eyes went wide. Revealed was an absolutely stunning portrait of Ginger.

"What do you think Professor?" The socialite asked with excitement.

"It's…it's marvelous…breath taking." He said in awe.

In the picture Ginger was wearing an elegant classy red gown that was off the shoulders and showed off her ample cleavage. Her long red hair flowed like silky flames behind her. Her green eyes were shined liked emeralds and she had her usual seductive smile in place. The actress' slender thigh was peeking out from a slit in the gown.  
He never saw a more beautiful painting. The image came from a magazine spread that was done on the starlet. When Roy saw it he was blown away at how incredible his fiancé looked. It was his hands down favorite photo of her.

"You think Ginger will like it?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"She will love it." The Professor assured. "It's remarkable."

"Oh I'm so glad!" The millionaire's wife squealed clasping her hands together. "I'll have it hung up at once!'  
With that she motioned for the two men to bring the painting into the foyer.

The Professor stood there pleased with how it all was going. He could not wait to surprise Ginger! It was true he felt bad about hiding the real reason he could not move in with her but he had no choice. He wanted this to be a total surprise. Telling her that he could not live with her until they were married was not a total lie. The house was not going to be ready until then. How much longer he could keep it up he did not know but he had to.  
The look on her beautiful face would be worth it. How happy she would be they had a house of their very own!

The academic smiled to himself thinking of all the kisses he would get from her and how she would throw her arms around him telling him how much she loved him and how wonderful he was. It was extremely difficult keeping this to himself and trying to keep the curious redhead at bay. Sooner or later she was going to use every weapon in her arsenal to get him to move into her home but he had to resist. A part of him liked the fact that she loved him so much she wanted him with her. Well he would be with her soon enough.

"Professor!" Mrs. Howell said breaking into his thoughts.

"Yes Mrs. Howell." He replied.

"I wanted to tell you that the bed that I ordered for the master bedroom will arrive tomorrow. I do hope you like the colors I picked out! See I decided on mostly red.  
Different shades mind you but I hope that you will like it. The carpet however won't be red, it will be more of a cream color but the rest will be in red. I ordered some lovely mahogany furniture. A make-up table for Ginger and matching armoire. "

"Sounds wonderful." He smiled.

"Of course you do realize there are two separate private baths. Mr. Howell and I believed it easier. I am going to do one for you and one for Ginger. I was thinking of doing Ginger's in pink. Yours I was thinking of more neutral colors."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Howell. You are in charge."

"It will be splendid! You'll see." She then went off up the stairs leaving the Professor there.

He was very happy with al lot of the ideas the socialite had for the house. It was true, she was a born decorator. Had a very keen eye for things.  
What he was most looking forward do was what she had in mind for the nursery. He knew how much Ginger wanted to have children. He wanted that himself of course but Ginger was the most anxious about it. She could not pass a baby without being touched and going on about how cute it was. The movie star told him about how much she was looking forward to sitting in a wooden rocking chair holding her new baby.  
Now Ginger knew perfectly well about how hard it was going to be and that she would be getting up in the middle of the night to feed the baby or change them. And knew that she would also lose her stunning figure and have to work at getting it back. However she still felt it was all worth it.

As for himself he too was excited about creating life with Ginger. He wondered what they would be like. What would their personalities be like? Who they would take after? If they would be firey like Ginger or more calm and collected like him. Or maybe both. Either way, it was something he wanted.

Of course first thing was first. The house needed to be finished and he needed to keep it a secret from a very inquisitive redhead who would use every resource at her disposal to get something out of him. He could not weaken and cave. He had to stay strong although it was getting more difficult. She did not make it easy to say the least.  
Ginger's powers of seduction were something that he had an extremely difficult time overcoming. The woman knew how to press his buttons and was not above pressing them all at once with full force. Well he did it on the island (sort of) he could do it now (he hoped).

**Movie studio office**

"So what do you think?" Darryl asked of Ginger as they looked over the photographs in front of them showcasing different actresses.

Ginger picked up one and frowned. "No this one is not right." She set it down and picked up two others. "No No…these aren't either…" The redhead sighed and sat back in her chair. "None of these seem right. Victoria is me and I need to be able to see someone portraying me. I can't see any of these prospects doing that."

Darryl nodded. "I know. This is a challenge." He set the photos aside and picked up another set. "Let's look at these."

Ginger nodded as they sifted through the photos. Frowning at some, nodding at a few and discarding others right off the bat. One caught her eyes. "Who is this?" She asked curious.

Darryl took the picture from her. "Let me see…" He went through the log that matched names to the photographs. "Oh…here is it….Her name is Diana Hart."

Ginger furrowed her brow. "Diana Hart? I never heard of her."

"Must be a newcomer." The writer replied.

"Do you know what projects she has been in before?" The actress asked studying the photo.

"Um….doesn't really say here. I suppose maybe she is just looking to break into the business." Darryl replied.

Ginger shrugged. "Well I don't know. I'm not sure I want to take a chance on a newcomer." She set the picture aside. "I would rather there be a more experienced actress."

"Maybe we should at least take a look and see. If she's terrible we can say thank you but no thanks. Can't really hurt to at least let her audition." He looked over his notes. "She is represented by Charles Buckwalter. He has inquired about an audition."

The starlet sighed. "I'm still not sure. I mean I don't want to dismiss someone just because they are new but still, I would just feel comfortable with someone who is more seasoned. This movie is very important to me. I want it to be just right."

"That is true but I still think we should at least take a look. Again if she's terrible then we don't have to worry about it. I don't think we want to make the mistake of dismissing someone who could end up being the next big thing."

Ginger nodded. "That makes sense." She agreed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least see what she can do. Alright. We'll give her a shot. I just hope it is worth it."

**Bar**

Diana sat at the counter sipping her drink wearing a pale blue dress. Matching blue pumps on her feet as her leg was crossed over the other giving any male a peek just a _peek _ not a full view of her thigh. She looked around with a pleased look on her face noting the photographs on the wall of different stars in Hollywood convinced one day her picture would be among them.

There were people gathered by the piano as the singer began playing. She slid off her stood and joined the crowd. Diana leaned on the black grand piano enjoying the music when a handsome male approached her. "Hello there." He smiled.

"Hello." She said in silky voice.

"Haven't seen you around here before." He said setting his drink down.

"Haven't been here before." Was her reply.

"You new in town?" He asked looking her over.

"Sort of." Diana smiled. "I'm going to be a big star you know."

"Really? You an actress?"

"That's right." The blonde replied.

"You know who my favorite is." The male patron continued on.

"Who? Audrey Hepburn? Marilyn Monroe?"

"No I'm more into that sexy Ginger Grant."

Diana gritted her teeth but plastered a smile on her face. "Ginger Grant?"

"Yes. She's amazing. So beautiful and sexy…What an actress. Man I wish she wasn't engaged. That Roy Hinkley is so lucky."

The blonde took a sip of her drink and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really think she's all that."

"You kidding?" The male said astonished. "Ginger is incredible. Have you seen that movie she was in….Midnight In Paris? Amazing performance! Simply amazing!"

"I suppose. If you like that type."

"What type?"

"Ginger Grant just always seemed…over the top to me. All about sex appeal. No real true talent."

The man was not happy with this. "Ginger is very talented. In fact she is working on a new movie right that she is writing. It's all about her experience on that island and how she and that Professor Hinkley fell in love. Well at least a take on it. Not exactly their story."

"Now that sounds interesting." Diana smiled. "I wonder who is going to play the lead."

"From what I hear they put out a casting call. Man whoever gets the lead has got their work cut out for them. To portray a Ginger Grant type character. That cannot be easy."

"I bet I could do it." Diana said flashing a seductive smile.

"You?" He said. "You just said.."

"I know but…you got me thinking...this story is very intriguing and to play at character who is like Ginger, that most definitely is a challenge. One I would like to take."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't exactly see you as Ginger Grant." He then picked up his drink and walked away.

Diana sulked. Oh what did he know! She most certainly could play "Ginger" and play it well. She would be the best ever! What did this idiot know about anything. Clearly could not see talent when it was right under his nose!

She stood up from the piano and flung her purse over her shoulder. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that male patron she had been talking to was not engaged in a discussion with others and they appeared to be talking about her. They were laughing and looking in her direction. She sneered to herself. Soon no one would dare laugh at her.  
Everyone would be laughing at Ginger Grant. Diana sat back at the bar and ordered another drink.

The bartender gave her a drink and Diana spoke to him. "You know someday you are going to be able to tell everyone you served drinks to me."

"Is that so?" He asked unimpressed. This was something he heard pretty much every single day. Some new big shot breezing into town proclaiming they were the next big thing. The biggest and brightest star.

"Yes." She smiled. "You will see me on the big screen soon. I'm going to be a household name. You wait."

"Whatever you say."

"I do say." Diana insisted. "Even more famous than that Ginger Grant."

"You really believe this?" The bartender asked.

"I know so. You know Ginger is not all that. I heard she um she didn't exactly land her new role with her acting talent if you know what I mean."

The bartender rolled his eyes. He knew Ginger as she had frequented his bar many times. She was always kind to him and his staff. Never did he ever get the impression that she was like those desperate actresses out there willing to do whatever they deemed necessary to land a movie role.

"I'm sure you are mistaken." He replied. "Ginger would not do that."

Diana sighed. "If you say so." She opened her purse and placed her money on the counter. "But I heard differently." With that she got up and walked out of the bar.

The bartender shook his head. Whatever this broad heard she heard wrong. That was not Ginger. That much he knew.

Sally, one of his waitresses, came over with her drink order. She noticed her boss appeared a bit distracted. "Say Frank, you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Just some…some wannabee actress dumping on Ginger Grant."

Sally shook her head. "Oh brother. What did this one say?"

"She claimed that Ginger slept with someone to get her new movie role."

The brunette shook her head. "Really? She said that?"

"Yeah. What an idiot."

A reporter who was sitting at the other end of the bar wrote this down in his notepad.


	7. Chapter 7

Ted Anderson had just landed a swell job with The Acting Bug, a magazine devoted to covering different movie stars and their lives. Some would say more like being devoted to _prying_ into movie stars lives and airing their dirty laundry to the world. Ted did not care. If they didn't want the world to know they shouldn't act the way they did was his motto. It was their own fault. Maybe if they hadn't gone out with that woman or that man and tried to hide the affair their picture would not be splashed on the front page of the paper. Pictures. Pictures were the jackpot in his business. People may or not believe a story but if you had a picture to back it up…the public would eat it up.

Right now his ears perked up when he heard Diana speak of Ginger Grant. The other stories that had been spread about her had turned into a bust. But this one. This one was gold. Pure gold. Surely there would be a big pay day with this!

Ted slipped the bartender the money for his tab and followed the blonde woman outside the bar. Slowly he approached her. "Excuse me Miss.."

Diana turned to see a strange man standing there. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…My name is Ted Anderson. I work for The Acting Bug. I couldn't help overhear what you told the bartender about Ginger Grant. It let's say piqued my interest."

She rolled eyes and sighed. "So what? You want to get the dirt on her is that it?"

"Do you know any dirt?" He asked.

Diana gave a slight smile. "I might…what's it worth to you?"

Ted smiled. "I think we can work something out." He said leading her back inside.

The pair found a table in the corner. The reporter got out his notepad. "Okay start talking."

"Now hold up." Diana said. "I need a drink first."

"Come on miss…just give me the dirt…"

"I gotta go." Diana stood up and turned to leave when Ted stopped her.

"Alright…alright…I'll buy you a drink.."

"And dinner." She added.

"Dinner? Now look here…"

"You want the scoop on Ms Grant or not?" She asked folding her arms.

Ted frowned. "You drive a hard bargain."

"I want half of the profits from the story." Diana announced.

"Now wait a minute I am most certainly not going to.."

"Bye now." She began to walk away when Ted jumped up and hurried to her.

"Alright….30%."

"Half."

"35."

"Half" Diana repeated.

"Okay 45. And that's my final offer."

"48 or no deal."

"Okay fine. 48%. Now do we have a deal?"

"We do." Diana grinned. "But let's go someplace else. I want a good dinner."

Ted shook his head following her out. This better be worth it.

The two got into Diana's car and drove to Francine's as Ted's suggestion as he knew the matre'd and could get a good table.

The pair headed inside the establishment.  
"Brad!" Ted greeted. "So nice to see you. How are things?"

"Very well thank you Ted." The older man greeted. "And who is this young lady?" He asked looking over his companion.

"Diana Hart." She said holding out her hand.

"So nice to meet you Miss Diana." He kissed her hand which charmed the blonde.

"Likewise." She smiled.

"Say Brad we could use a quiet table."

"Sure thing. Come with me."

He lead the two over to a cozy table in the corner and handed them menus.  
Diana thanked him and looked it over. "Hmm…so many delicious choices. What should I get?"

"Look..Diana." Ted said. "No more fooling around. Tell me what you know about Miss Grant."

"All in good time Mr. Anderson." Diana said with a sly smile. "First dinner. Oh this lobster sounds heavenly…Maybe I'll start with that."

"Start?" He said shocked. "What do you mean start?"

"Oh trust me honey." Diana said looking over at him. "With what I have to tell you, you'll think it a bargain."

**Professor's Home**

He rushed in checking the time. The academic was supposed to meet Ginger but he had run late in the lab. The perfume was more difficult then they had anticipated and was taking a long time to get just right.

Roy threw his jacket on a chair and tossed his briefcase on the shelf.  
Quickly he ran up the stairs and to the bedroom. He opened the door and paused when he saw his beautiful fiancé standing there wearing something that left nothing to the imagination. Her black negligee was very short and so sheer he believed he could see right through it. Ginger's red hair hung down to her shoulders and she had a black flower behind her ear.

"Hello darling." She purred at him. "Welcome home."

As if in a trance he approached her taking all of her in. Never had he seen her look so…enchanting. His heart rate hit the roof and his pulse raced.  
He lifted his hand touching her soft cheek.

"I take it you approve." The starlet smiled.

Still not speaking, he put his arms around her and kissed her lips with vigorous passion.  
His hand went up and ran through her silky red locks. His lips went to her ear and then down to her white neck.

Ginger felt herself being lifted up and carried over to the bed. Her sexy attire was ripped off her and discarded to the floor.  
Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. Ginger's hands then ran over his bare chest and then clutched him tightly.

A little over an hour later, Ginger sighed happily laying in the Professor's arms basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She smiled looking at the ring on her finger. It would not be long now before she was his wife. The actress lifted herself up and kissed his lips. "Darling will it always be like this?"

"Like what?"

"This.." She said resting her head against his shoulder. "Just like this…I want to always be just like this."

"I think that would be just wonderful." He replied kissing the top of her head. "I love you Ginger."

She raised her head again looking at him. "Roy move in with me. I know I know you don't think you should until we are married but darling I can't stand it."

The movie star snuggled up close to him. "I want us to be together. I want you to be with me."

The Professor sighed. How was he going to handle this? It wasn't that he did not wish to live with her now. He did. But then the house would not be a surprise and he wanted it to be one. He wanted to see the look on Ginger's face when she saw their new home and when he told her it was all theirs. His excuse of waiting to move in was wearing thin on his fiancé and he knew it. She wanted him with her. However he could not move his belongings into her home as some of them were already in the new house.

Roy knew that Ginger would certainly notice if something was missing. She had a good eye for those things.

"Darling." Ginger said. "Why don't you just move in with me? Please…say you will."

"Ginger." He said sitting up. "I love you. I want you to know that I love you but I'm sorry my love…I cannot move in with you. Not right now."

The starlet frowned. "Why not? What's the big deal? You are going to anyway. Wouldn't it save time to just move in your stuff now?"

"Listen to me." He said gathering her into his arms. "I know it's difficult for you and I don't mean for you to have to feel like I don't want to be with you. I do. Please just trust me. I promise you it will be worth it."

The redhead shook her head. "No." She said pushing him away and getting up from the bed.

The Professor found his clothes and pulled them on. He took a hold of her before she could put her dress back on. "Ginger." He said kissing her temple. "Please…I'm asking you to just trust me on this…You will not be disappointed. I swear you will see it was worth it. I don't mean to hurt you my love…I need you to trust me on this."

Ginger turned her head towards him. "Trust you?"

"Please my love." He said holding her tightly. "Can you do that?"

The starlet looked into his eyes. She wondered what he meant by her needing to trust him. Was he up to something?

"Roy….what is going on? Why should I trust you? Are you hiding something from me?"

He swallowed. He did not want to lie to her but he could not tell her the truth. She could not know about the house. Not yet. "I love you." The Professor replied carefully. "You do believe me don't you?"

"Darling of course I do." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I know you love me."

"Can you then please just trust me on this. Ginger…"

She took a breath and smiled at him. "Okay." She replied. "I will trust you Roy. But I have to know what you are up to."

The Professor knew he had to do something to distract her from her goal of getting more information from him. "What I'm up to is wanting to get you back into my arms." He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips.

Ginger forgot everything but how much she loved him as he brought her back to the bed laying her down.

**Restaurant**

Ted stared at Diana as she ate her lobster. She still had not spilled what she knew and he was growing impatient.

"Okay you had your dinner…now tell me what you know."

"All in good time." She replied taking another bite of her seafood. "Mmmmm delicious."

"Look Diana I'm holding up my end of the bargain how about you hold up yours?"

"Will you relax." She said rolling her eyes. "Here…have a roll…" She shoved one of the crunchy baked rolls into his mouth.

He took it out and set it on his plate. "I don't want a roll, I want to know what dirt you have on one Ginger Grant."

"I'll get to that." She replied. "Lighten up already."

Ted took a sip of his scotch and was starting to wonder if this was even worth it.

This woman was being impossible but she claimed to have dirt and he wanted that dirt.

"This better be worth it. You better really have something for me."

"Oh I do." The blonde said placing her fork down. "And you will love it. What I have to tell you is nothing short of pure gold."

"So what is this pure gold?" Ted pressed.

Diana laughed and took another sip of her drink. She set it down and turned her head towards him. "Ginger….she had an affair with Thurston Howell III."

Ted's eyes almost popped out of his head. This was gold! "_The_ Thurston Howell III? Of the powerful empire Howell Enterprises?"

"The one and only." Diana grinned.

"I find that hard to believe. Everyone knows that he adores his wife."

"Sure he does but come on…being on that island around a woman like Ginger…Even he couldn't control himself. You know she seduced all the men on that island."

"All of them? Not just that Professor?"

Diana grinned. "This can't come as a surprise to you. I mean let's face it…the only chance of any of those men getting any action would most certainly be from Ginger. She would give it up to anyone. And she had no shame giving it up to Mr. Howell."

"Does Mrs. Howell know this?"

Diana shrugged. "Beats me. She might but decided to over look it as he is her meal ticket. I'm sure she let that one go. And he probably bought her a new diamond or something and she forgot the whole thing."

"Interesting…Ginger Grant and Thurston Howell III. This is quite a juicy story."

"I told you it was gold." Diana said with a satisfied smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"So let me get this straight." Ted said taking a sip of his drink and then looking over his notes. "Ginger had her way with all the men on the island?"

Diana grinned. "Well not exactly. I think the Skipper may be the exception but she most definitely had that Gilligan. That's for sure."

"She did?" Ted asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course. She made a man out of that first mate." Diana said with a laugh.

"Interesting…Does Mary Ann know this?"

The blonde shrugged and picked up her glass. "How would I know? I doubt it…I don't think he would want her to know he learned all he knows from the island tramp."

"You sure that Mrs. Howell doesn't know about Ginger and her husband?"

Diana thought a moment before answering. "Well actually now that I think more about it…she must have because from what I understand she um had a fling with the Skipper."

"A fling?" Ted said writing this down.

"Probably a retaliatory thing against her husband for his affair. She most certainly had him."

"Wow." The reporter grinned. "All the goings on on that island…Juicy.."

"Told you."

"So how did she get the Professor? That's what I want to know."

The wannabee actress pursed her lips then spoke. "Sex." She replied.

"Sex? What do you mean?"

"That's why he is with her. Sex. He never got much sex before Ginger and probably enjoyed getting a piece of her. Most likely figured he wouldn't get another chance at having anyone. The man didn't have much of a romantic life before that. So he settled for Ginger. She was the only woman who paid much attention to him and he liked it. I mean you see the way she paws at him all the time, the woman never keeps her hands off him. I heard she even goes to his place of work and sexes him up in the lab. The Professor must find it thrilling."

Ted grinned as he wrote this down. "This is just too good. You sure Ginger didn't…with that Skipper."

"He tried but she for some reason wouldn't bite. I'm sure that Roy Hinkley was thrilled that she picked him for her sexual liaisons. The Skipper did attempt to try something with Ginger but she rebuked him. Maybe she thought Professor Hinkley was a more exciting conquest."

Ted nodded and scribbled in his notepad. "You sure this is all true? I mean how do you know all this?"

Diana smiled. "I have my sources." She said mysteriously.

"And they are credible?"

"If they weren't I wouldn't have told you all this now would I?" She said sweetly.

**Professor's Home**

Ginger stood in the kitchen fixing up something to eat for them both. After a few more rounds of lovemaking they realized they were both starving. The redhead said she would whip up something.

She found the steak in the refrigerator that the Professor had intended to cook for them before they got sidetracked. She put it in a pan to fry it up.  
The Professor was behind her kissing her soft neck. Ginger grinned. "Darling…don't be distracting me….You don't want me to burn this do you…"

"I love you." He said as he then nuzzled her hair.

"Control yourself Professor Hinkley." The starlet giggled moving away from him.

"No." The academic replied kissing her again.

Ginger wriggled away from him grabbing two plates out of the cabinet. She lifted the steaks out of the pan placing them on the dinnerware. The actress carried them over to the table sitting them down. Grace was said and Ginger once more thanked the Lord for bringing Roy into her life. The two then dug into the delicious meal that was prepared.

"Excellent." The Professor said taking bite. "You know my love I think you are a better cook than Mary Ann ever was."

The actress smiled. "I don't know about that. She was pretty good on the island."

"You were better." He insisted.

Ginger shook her head. "Darling I'm already marrying you you don't have to…."

"I'm serious." He put his fork down and stood up to approach her. He then lifted her up and placed her down on his lap. "You don't get enough credit for your cooking. I still say your coconut cream pie is better than Mary Ann's. You were the first to make one. I recall when the Howells wanted to adopt Gilligan. Remember when you brought that pie out and Mary Ann said it was your famous coconut cream pie. It was the best."

Ginger placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"You did a lot on that island." He continued. "I don't know what I would do without you helping me in my lab."

"Really?" Ginger said with a grin. "You mean it wasn't because you wanted to stare and fantasize about what you wanted to do with me?"

"My love I never stared…"

"You did too." Ginger giggled. "Don't think I didn't notice. You just wanted an excuse to be with me. Not very good at hiding it by the way. How about it Ginger is not exactly subtle."

"Alright my beautiful Ginger. I confess that I wanted a reason to be alone with you. But I still appreciate you helping me."

"I was glad to. I wanted to be alone with you too you know." She said kissing him again.

"There was one thing I didn't like." He said brushing her hair back from her face. "I did not like when you would flirt with the other men. Especially with the Skipper. I could not stand it. I know that he had a thing for you and it irritated me when you would….especially in front of me….I know he got some kind of smug satisfaction out of it. Probably was thinking he was showing me up."

"Oh darling." Ginger said cuddling close to him. "You know that I only ever loved you. I didn't want the Skipper you know that. You know when he had amnesia and he tried to make a move on me…I shot that down quick…"

"Yes you did but still it bothered me."

The starlet held him tight. "I'm sorry darling. But you know…you could have done something about it. Deep down I was hoping you would."

"I suppose none of that matters now." He said holding her tight. "We are together."

"Yes we are. Even though you tried to hide the fact you were thinking about me….36-22-36…"

"I couldn't think of anything better." He replied kissing her lips.

"You remember when Gilligan said I was thinking of Rock Hudson and Gregory Peck?"

"Yes I do. I was disappointed. I had hoped your mind was on me."

The starlet smiled at him. "It was on you. I was trying to decide who you reminded me more of…Rock Hudson or Gregory Peck.."

"Is that so?" He replied intrigued.

"It is." She said her finger unbuttoning his shirt.

"What about dinner?" He said gazing at her.

"I'm in the mood for dessert." She said bringing her mouth to his.

**Restaurant**

"Anything else you can tell me?" Ted asked.

"Let's see." Diana said stirring her drink with a straw. "Mary Ann had a thing for the Professor."

"She did?"

"Yeah but she couldn't get at him. He was too infatuated with getting a go at Ginger to bother with the farm girl. I mean let's face it..she didn't have anything to really offer him.  
You know she wanted him to be her "first" but she had to settle for Gilligan doing the "honors". She resented Ginger for it but I suppose she figured that the sailor man would have to do. He was her only other option so she went with him."

Ted shook his head with a smile. "Wow….this is golden! Just golden! You sure that the Professor never…'

Diana shook her head. "No. I think it boosted his ego that the farm girl was interested but he figured he hit the sex jackpot with the redhead. The twit couldn't compete with a movie star. How could she?"

"You have a point." The reporter said. "Why go for a plain jane like Mary Ann when a hot piece of Ginger was available for the taking."

The blonde nodded. "That's how he saw it. So…what do you think? Is this a story or what?"

"It is but…"

"But what?" Diana said. "What's the problem?"

"Before I submit this to my editor I need to have actual proof. You have any of proof of this? We can't go to print without some kind of…"

"Oh please…people don't care about facts…they like the gossip…It's not about you proving it true, it's about _them_ proving it _not true_. And all they can do is deny it. People would think they would be protesting too much and think there was something to it. Bottom line is that it would sell. And sell big."

"Still…I would like to have something to validate all this." Ted said. "You dig that up and this story can go to print. Here is my card." He handed her his business card. "Call me."

Ted got up from the table with his notepad. Diana stared at the card. Come up with proof? How could she do that? There had to be someway of doing this but how? How was she going to back up her accusations? She needed this to go to print. Ginger's reputation had to be destroyed. If she played her cards right…she could get the bitch kicked off that new movie. The studio would be nervous about the scandal surrounding Ginger and decide they did not want the negative publicity and then…so long Ms Grant!

And hello Ms. Hart! First thing was first. She had to get Ted to print that story.  
Quickly she got up from the table and headed outside. She spotted him about to get into his black Cadillac and hurried over to him.

"Hey there." She smiled.

"Diana." He said. "You got something for me?"

"Oh I have something for you alright…" She said moving closer. "I have something that I know you will want…" She breathed into his ear.

He gulped. "Um…"

"Why don't we head back to you place and I'll show you…" She gently kissed his ear.

Nodding, Ted opened the passenger side of the car and gestured for her to get in.  
Diana grinned and stepped in the car giving him a flash of her thigh.

He shut the door and headed over to the drivers side. He slid in the car and started it up.  
Ted took a quick glance over at his blond companion and drove off.

**Professor's House**

The Professor managed to pry Ginger away long enough for them to finish their dinner.  
The dishes were then cleaned up and put away.

The pair was in the living room watching one of Ginger's favorite movies, _Roman Holiday_. She stated Gregory Peck was a dream much to the displeasure of the Professor. He then remarked that Audrey Hepburn was quite a stunning woman hoping it would get Ginger's goat but she either didn't care or was not paying attention.

The academic decided then to overlook Ginger's admiration for Mr. Gregory Peck. What did he care if she thought he was handsome? She happened to believe he Roy Hinkley was handsome and she was marrying him. Not Mr. Peck. She was all his. The only one who was ever going to hold her in their arms was him. He looked down at her as she laid on the couch with her head on his lap. He was lucky. Very lucky.

He had the love of the beautiful Ginger Grant. One thing he could not stand though was the nasty gossip and rumors that had swirled around her. Having people say horrible things about the woman he loved was not easy to deal with. It knew it bothered her no matter how much she tried to brush it off. People badmouthing you and saying horrible things was not something that anyone could "get used to." The scholar let her know no matter what that he would be there for her always. Nothing could ever drag him away.

**Ted's place**

"Well…" Diana said laying back on the bed smoking a cigarette. "You going to print the story?"

"Of course." Ted replied taking a puff of his own cigarette. "I'll write it up and give it to my editor. He'll have to accept it. You are right. Facts don't matter. What matters is that it will sell and sell big. People will believe it no matter what. It's genius."

Diana smiled saying nothing. It was genius. And she couldn't wait for the fall out!


	9. Chapter 9

Ginger walked with a worried expression as she made her way to the director's office.

Jerry sounded strange on the phone. He was very cryptic and only stated it was urgent.  
Was there some problem with the movie? Did they have to recast one of the roles? If they did she hoped it was not the lead male role. Collin Davenport was a joy to work with. He was very professional and quite an amazing actor. They have fun doing their scenes together.

The starlet tapped on the dark wooden door and a male voice said for her to enter. She walked in with a nervous smile. "Hello Jerry." She greeted.

"Hello Ginger. Please have a seat."

Ginger noticed the producer of the movie, Kevin Murphy, was there as well.  
"What's going on?" She asked. "What did you need to see me about?"

Jerry took a breath before speaking. "Ginger I want you to know we think very highly of you. You are an incredible actress…"

"But…" She asked sensing doom.

"We are going to have to let you go from this picture." He said not wishing to beat around the bush any longer.

The movie star's eyes went wide. Her heart pounded. Let her go?  
"I…I don't understand? Why are you firing me?"

"This." Kevin said handing her a newspaper.

Ginger took it and gasped as she read the headline. "Island Love Fest."  
She was horrified as she read on. It talked about how she had an affair with Thurston Howell III. How she seduced Gilligan. The Professor was only interested in sex.  
Lifting her head up she quietly spoke. "You believe this?"

"Of course not." Jerry assured. "But..Ginger the movie studio….they don't want the bad publicity surrounding this picture. They thought it was a risk bringing you on in the first place with all the rumors that had been swirling around about you."

"Which were far from being true." Ginger pointed out.

"Yes I know…but…I'm sorry Ginger but they think it's best that you are not in this film. There has been too many scandals involving you and this just was final nail in the coffin. They want to go with someone less…"

"I don't believe this." The starlet said. "You are firing me from this movie when I haven't done any of the things….I'm being punished for someone spreading vicious gossip about me."

"I'm sorry Ginger." Kevin said. "We didn't want to have to do this but the studio really gave us no choice."

"Can't you talk to them?" She pleaded. "Can't you tell them I'm not this person? That I never did any these horrible things!"

Jerry sighed. "We tried but to them it does not matter. Regardless of how untrue it actually is, there are people who are still going to believe it and frankly they just don't want to be exposed to this scandal."

Ginger shook her head and stood up. "I see. Well then I guess there is nothing more to say is there. Good bye."

She turned walking across the gray carpet to the door. Without looking back, she opened the door and stepped out shutting it behind her. As the door closed, tears welled up in her eyes and began to spill over. How could this be happening! Why was this happening!

Wiping the tears away, Ginger walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Her mind was swirling with what had transpired. It was like someone was out to get her. Intentionally planting false stories and getting her fired from the movie. She knew that Hollywood can be brutal but this was too much.

The elevators doors opened and she walked in hitting the button for the ground floor.  
What was she going to do now? Would this continue? Would anyone hire her again? Was she going to be driven out of Hollywood once and for all?

**Lady J**

The Professor walked into Jacqueline's office with a look of concern. He wondered what this was all about. Maybe she was not happy with the perfume. If that was it she would have said so..wouldn't she?

"Hello." He greeted the brunette.

"Hello Roy please have a seat."

The Professor complied and sat down on the brown leather chair.

Jacqueline stood up and looked out her spacious office window. She hated to do this but it was in the best interest of the company. The business woman turned to face him. "Roy I wanted to tell you in person….I'm no longer going to allow Ginger in the building."

He could not believe his ears. "Not allow Ginger…What are you talking about? Why can't…"

She sighed. "Roy you know how much I adore her but…I can't have my company caught up in a scandal."

"Scandal? What do you mean?"

"This." Jacqueline said handing him the paper.

"What is…" He stopped as he saw the article. His blood boiled reading such mean spirited lies about his beloved Ginger. Insinuating she had her way with the men of the island, had an affair with Mr. Howell and seduced Gilligan. Then the implication that he was only interested in her for the sex. The Professor fumed reading about how it was rumored she was such a sex-crazed woman that she would visit him at his place of employment and sex him up in the laboratory. Finally he spoke. "You actually believe this garbage?"

"Do I believe that Ginger…does that with you in the lab? No I don't. Do I believe she had an affair with almost all the men of the island? Of course not. But unfortunately my clients are not so willing to disbelieve the lies. That is why I am barring her from the building. I don't want to have to do it but it's the only way to distance Lady J from this scandal."

The Professor shook his head, threw the paper on the desk and stood up. "Well Ms. Parker I'll make it easier for you. Consider this my resignation."

"Resignation?" She said stunned. "Roy you…."

"I'm not going to continue to work for a company that would treat my soon to be wife in this manner. Ginger has done none of the things stated in this piece of filth article. She does not deserve to be punished because you are afraid of losing clients. I'm not going to continue my employment here if you are going to treat her so unfairly."

Jacqueline came around the desk and over to him. "Roy…you are a valuable asset to Lady J. We need you here. You have…"

He looked sternly at the woman. "I don't care how valuable of an asset you say I am. Ginger is more valuable to me than this company. Good day."

The Professor turned and started out of the office just as the door opened. He almost collided with Barbara who looked at him bewildered. "Roy, someone just told me about the article in the paper. I think it's horrible. I can't believe someone would print such lies."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He stated as the then looked back at Jacqueline. "It appears others are quite willing to believe it."

Barbara's eyes went wide. "Jacquline…you can't possibly believe…"

"I most certainly do not." She insisted.

The blonde looked back at the Professor. "Then why did you…"

"She is barring Ginger from the building."

"Barring Ginger from the building!" Barbara exclaimed. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

The Professor spoke with anger in his voice. "I'll tell you why, she cares more about losing a few precious clients than she does about Ginger. Which is why I'm resigning."

"Resigning?" Barbara couldn't believe it. "Roy you are…"

"That's right. I will not work in a company who would treat my beautiful Ginger this way. "

Barbara glared at Jacqueline. "Consider this my resignation too!"

"What!" The CEO exclaimed. "You can't…"

"I will." The lab assistant said defiantly. "I happen to like Ginger a great deal. She's a sweet loving person who is just nuts about Roy. He is the only man she loves. The fact that you would be so skittish and not stand behind her…you are just throwing her under the bus to save your own business reputation. Heaven forbid you had an ounce of courage and decided to stand by Roy's fiancé. I don't want to work for a person like you."

"Please you must understand…"

"I don't think so." Roy said. "Good bye Jacqueline."  
With that he stormed out of the office with Barbara right behind him.

The pair made their way to the elevator which they rode down to the lab to collect their belongings. Both still fuming about what transpired in Ms. Parker's office.

Barbara threw her personal belongings in a box along with her own research and notes. To hell with Lady J. They weren't getting any of her work. She was taking it with her. Where she was going to take it with her, she did not know yet but she did know she could not stay here.

The Professor picked up his framed picture of Ginger. He loved her beyond words. This treatment she was receiving was heartbreaking. Suddenly it dawned on him he did not know if Ginger knew about the article. It was going to crush her. Well he simply could not allow that to happen. He was going to be there for her no matter what. Let her know how much he loved her and how he was going to stand by her side through this whole ordeal.

**Howell Enterprises**

Thurston Howell III frowned upon seeing the article in the newspaper.  
He was used to vicious things being said about him. It was natural in the world of high finance. But this…this was the lowest. To print that he had an affair with Ginger Grant. The absurdity of it all! For 26 years he had been nothing but faithful to Lovey. He loved and adored her more than he could imagine. She was what he lived for. Not waking up with her by his side…perish the thought!

He grimaced as he read further on about how Ginger seduced Gilligan and how the Professor was only interested in getting action from her. How utterly ridiculous!  
That Professor practically worshipped the ground the movie star walked on. He was head over heels in love with the starlet. Always had been. He saw it right away.

That is why he sent the Professor out with Ginger into the jungle that night to be rid of Duke. That is why he made them do a love scene for the movie. The millionaire knew how in love those two were. Why it took so long for them to fess up he hadn't a clue but he had known all along how crazy in love they were.

When that Erika Tiffany Smith showed up, he had been horrified that she had nabbed the attention of the Professor. He could only imagine the heartache Ginger must have felt.  
Then a miracle happened. Erika stated she could not possibly marry him and the Professor announced quite clearly he wanted nothing to do with the rich socialite.  
Thurston had suspected Ginger may have done something to persuade the academic to this thinking. He had spotted the Professor going into Ginger's hut and then leaving with what he was sure was a smile. The millionaire was glad it all worked out otherwise he would have been forced to resort to some underhanded sneaky trick. No way in the world he was going to sit there and allow that Erika to have the man Ginger loved.

The wolf of Wall Street was also concerned about something else. Mary Ann and Gilligan. How would they feel seeing such gutter trash written about them? They were not in Hollywood, not famous movie stars. Just two young people in love. To have some sleaze writing about how Mary Ann just went with Gilligan because she couldn't have the Professor and how Gilligan…with Ginger. Simply untrue!

The millionaire of course was not too pleased with the article implying that his Lovey had a fling with the Skipper to get back at him for his "affair" with Ginger.

Something had to be done. This could not be allowed to continue. These people were his family and he was not going to allow this kind of abuse to continue on one minute longer.

**Ginger's Home**

Ginger burst into the door and ran into the living room throwing her purse on the sofa. Tears poured down her lovely face and she could not stop them. Fired! Fired! She had never been fired from a movie in her life! And to make things even worse, her own project, was being put on hiatus! They were shelving the movie until they could find someone to replace her! Replace her! They did not want her working on the film. It would be too much of a distraction. The press would ask a million questions of her about that sleazy article and it would take the attention away from the movie!

How could the studio do this to her! She swore to Daryl that the article was simply not true. It was filled with cruel vicious lies. He said he believed her but the head of the studio did not want the bad press.

Ginger collapsed on the sofa in tears. For so long she had waited to make her return to Hollywood! Four long years on that island waiting. Having to endure Debbie taking her place on Broadway. Harold Hecuba laughing at her. Now this! This was just too much!

The actress felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she turned her head seeing her loving fiancé sitting there. He gathered her up in her arms holding her tight.

"Roy…I…I swear I didn't…"

"I know that my love." He said trying to soothe her.

"I was fired." She said in a muffled voice as she sobbed into his chest. "They fired me. And they are replacing me on my own movie."

The Professor held her tighter. "I'm sorry Ginger."

"I've never been fired before. I can't…"

His hand went through her lovely red hair. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ginger. And we will get through this. I promise."

She managed a small smile. "We?"

"Of course we." He said. "I'm not going anywhere."

This bit of news managed to brighten Ginger's face. "Oh darling…I love you so much." She held onto him tightly.

"I left Lady J."

Ginger let go and looked at him. "You left….Why?"

"Jacqueline apparently values her clients over you. I will not work for such a company who would bar my beautiful fiancé from the building."

"She wanted to bar me…"

"Yes. So I bid her a farewell. Barbara did as well. We will not work for a person like that."

"But Roy you…"

"Don't worry my love. I will find another position. I can always get my old job back at the research company. That's not important right now. What is important is making sure whoever is doing this to you pays."

The phone rang and The Professor reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Professor good you are there….Thurston Howell III here. I need to speak with you and Ginger at once."

"I take it you saw the article."

"I did and I think something needs to be done. I need you and Ginger in my office right way. We are going to take care of this. Whoever is doing this is not going to get away with it mark my words."


	10. Chapter 10

"That's a wrap!" Donald the photographer said as he snapped the last picture of Mary Ann wearing a pair of denim shorts and a light blue cotton blue sleeveless shirt. On top of her head was a wide white hat and she was holding a red and white beach ball. It was set against a beautiful beach background. Sand had been brought in to help create that beach atmosphere. Mary Ann had joked she had no trouble with needing pretending to be on a beach.

"That's it?" She said as she set down the ball.

"That's it." Donald said with a smile.

"Well what do you think?" asked Joy who had been hired as Mary Ann's manager at the recommendation of Mrs. Howell. She insisted that the farm girl have someone to help her navigate the business side of the modeling. The contracts and financial aspect. Already there had been two fashion magazine interested in having her as their cover model.

"I think we have some great shots." The photographer said as he put his camera away. "You are going to have some very happy clients."

"Really? You think?" Mary Ann said her brown eyes wide.

"I do. You photograph beautifully." Donald assured her. "I'm telling you those magazines are going to be pleased."

Joy smiled. "You are going to be a sensation Mary Ann, you'll see."

"I hope so." The brunette sighed. "I've never done this before but I have to admit it is very exciting." She looked down at her outfit. "I guess I should go change."

She headed off to the dressing room when Toby Sterling himself came into the photo studio. He had a grim look on his face.

Joy noticed this. "Mr. Sterling. What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Mary Ann at once. It's very important."

"She's changing right now." The older woman said looking towards the dressing room door. "Is there a problem?"

"There might be. That's why I need to speak with her. Please have her come to my office right away."

He walked out of the studio and Joy and Donald gave one another worried looks.

Mary Ann emerged wearing a pair of jeans and her pink t-shirt. "I guess I'll be heading out now. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Joy took a breath then spoke. "Mary Ann, Mr. Sterling was just here."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He wants to see you in his office. He said it's important."

Mary Ann was surprised. "Important? Did he say what?"

Joy shook her head and brushed aside her graying reddish brown hair. "No he didn't. He just said he wanted to see you and it was important."

"Is it bad news?"

"I'm not sure. But I will come with you."

She put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and they walked out of the studio.

The two women headed up to the 8th floor where Mr. Sterling's office was located.

They walked down the long corridor until they came upon the dark wooden door with the name Toby Sterling on a gold plate. Mary Ann knocked and he indicated for her to enter. The farm girl opened the door and slowly stepped in with Joy right behind her.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Sterling?" She said in an uncertain voice.

"Yes please Mary Ann have a seat."

She complied and Joy said in the black leather seat next to hers.

"What is this all about?" Joy asked.

"This." He said handing her a newspaper.

Joy took it from him and gasped. Her hands shook as she held the paper reading the article. She lifted her head and looked at Mary Ann.

"What is it?" The Kansas girl asked. "What's wrong?"

"This…article…it…It says that well…you…" Joy didn't know how to get the words out. It was quite shocking to say the least."

"It says Mary Ann." Toby interjected. "That there were some, how shall I put this….interesting goings on when you were stranded on that island."

"Interesting going ons? What are you talking about?"

Joy spoke. "This article says that you had a thing for that professor and you only went with Gilligan because well you couldn't have him."

Mary Ann could not believe her ears. "What! That's crazy! I never…I've always loved Gilligan. Never once that I had any interest in…How could they say such things!"

"There's more." Toby continued. "It says that Ginger was quite friendly with the men of the island. That she had an affair with Thurston Howell and also Gilligan."

"That's a lie!" The farm girl exclaimed. "A complete utter lie! Ginger never did such a thing! She has always loved the Professor. Always. You don't believe this..this article do you?"

"No." Toby said. "I do not but I received a call from Glamour Gal and Fashion Girl magazines telling me under no certain terms that do not wish to have you model for them."

Mary Ann could not believe it. "What? They…they are dropping me? Because of this article? But it's not true! I swear!"

The older man looked at her with sympathy. Toby thought Mary Ann to be a sweet girl and also very hard working. He had sat in on a photo shoot she did and he was very impressed by her professionalism. She was just starting out but she was very courteous and cooperative with the photographers. He had been blown away by her test shots.  
Mary Ann Summers made one terrific model that was for sure.

He ran his hair through his brown hair that had a touch of gray at the sides. He looked down at his expensive custom made brown sports coat and adjusted the sleeve. Never in all his years in this business had he ever encountered this type of scandal. One that he was certain had no ounce of truth to it. But how could he convince his clients of that?  
That was the question. He did not think it right for her to be punished because someone out there apparently has some sort of axe to grind.

"Mary Ann." Toby began. "I do believe you. I met Ginger Grant once or twice and I would have to say that she is a lovely woman. And I have had dealings with Thurston Howell III. I know how he adores his wife. The issue is not whether or not I believe this article which I assure you I do not. The issue is how to get our clients to believe it's not true."

"What are you saying?" Joy asked afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm saying that we are going to have to do some major damage control. A major PR campaign. Mary Ann you are going to have to release some kind of statement in response to these allegations."

Joy relaxed a bit. "So you aren't going to let her go?"

Toby smiled. "Of course not. Mary Ann we are standing behind you. I do not believe for one second that we should allow whoever this is to jeopardize your future. We are going to do whatever it takes to squash this."

Mary Ann smiled. "Thank you Mr. Sterling. I appreciate that."

"Good. Now I want you to work with Bobby Matthews. He's one of the best publicist in the business. If anything he can help you parse a statement that may squash this for good."

"Okay." The farm girl said. "Whatever you think is best."

"Here is his phone number." Toby said handing her a business card. "Call him as soon as possible and hopefully we can put this thing to rest for good."

**Skipper's boat**

Gilligan was shining up the deck floor when the Skipper hurried over to him.  
"Little Buddy…You need to see this…"

"What is it?" He asked putting the mop aside.

"Read it for yourself." The sea captain stated.

The young sailor took the paper. "Tuna for 49 cents. Wow what a deal."

"No Gilligan not that…Turn the paper around."

Gilligan complied. "Now it's upside down."

"I meant turn to the other _side_." Skipper said folding his arms.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I did….Oh just read Gilligan."

Gilligan saw the article and his blue eyes went wide. "Ginger? Me? I never with Ginger…She didn't….Skipper!"

"There's more Gilligan read on.."

The first mate's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "You and….Mrs. Howell?"

"Gilligan nothing ever happened between me and Mrs. Howell. This article is maligning us all."

The sailor gulped. "Everyone? You mean….Mary Ann!" He went back to the article and was in disbelief with what it said. Mary Ann interested in the Professor? Since when? Since never that's when. He knew for a fact that his sweet farm girl had zero romantic interest in Roy Hinkley. Why she told him this herself. He recalled her telling him about how when Mrs. Howell wanted to match her with him Gilligan how the older women stated there were three eligible men and how Mary Ann quickly dismissed the Professor saying she had nothing in common with him. The farm girl stated that she could never see herself with someone like the Professor. He was way too serious and too…complex she supposed was the word. What she wanted was someone more like Gilligan. Then she kissed him and well anyway he knew that Mary Ann's eyes were always just for him.

Gilligan was aghast at the things said about the Professor himself. Like he was some sex starved male who hit the jackpot with Ginger because she was some sex crazed woman who just had to have him all the time.  
If there was one thing he knew about his favorite star (aside from Lassie) that Ginger was not sex crazed.  
She loved the Professor. Many times he had witnessed her with the Professor strolling in the jungle on the island discussing various things. In fact Ginger was the only one who was actually interested in reading the book on tree surgery.  
The Professor had presented that as a gift to the Skipper once who assured that he would let everyone read it as soon as he was "through with it." He never did read it but Ginger had asked to borrow the book and she was fascinated by it a great deal. Gilligan did not know what was so great about tree surgery and thought it boring but apparently Ginger didn't.

"Skipper what are we going to do?" Gilligan asked looking up from the newspaper.

"I'm not sure." The sea captain replied. "But we need to think of something. We can't…" He paused as he heard his phone ring. He rushed in to answer it.  
"Hello…Hi Mr. Howell….Yes Gilligan and I saw it….Yes we will…Okay…Bye."

"Gilligan." Skipper said hurrying out. "That was Mr. Howell."

"Is he mad at you?"

"No Gilligan he's not mad at me. He know that I never…He wants to see you and me in his office."

"What for?"

"So we can think of something to squash this garbage that was printed in the newspaper."

"Good idea. If anyone can think of something sneaky and complicated it's Mr. Howell."

"Come on let's go."

Gilligan tossed the paper in the nearest trash can where he felt it belonged and followed behind the Skipper.

**Toby Sterling's Office**

"Yes Sherri?" He asked hitting the button on his phone.

"Mr. Sterling you have a Thurston Howell III on line three."

"Oh" Toby said sitting up. "Thank you." He then hit the button and picked up his phone.  
"Mr. Howell?"

"Yes this is Thurston Howell III. I was wondering if you were aware of a certain article that was printed…"

"Yes we saw it." Toby said. "I was just speaking with Mary Ann about it."

"Good. I take it you do realize it is completely false."

"I do believe that to be correct yes. I have hired a publicist for Mary Ann. Bobby Matthews. He's the best. I advised her to contact him so they can release a statement."

Thurston nodded. "I think that is wise but before she does this can you have her meet me in my office. I wish to discuss this in greater detail, in fact why don't you have that Bobby Matthews come with her."

"I think that's a good idea." Toby said. "Actually if you don't mind, I would like to be in on this. How about Mary Ann's manager, Joy and I also help brainstorm."

The millionaire nodded on the other line. "Okay that's fine with me. Just get over here as soon as you can."

"Will do." Toby said as he hung up the phone. "Mr. Howell wants to meet you at his office." He explained to Mary Ann.

"Oh I better hurry." She said as she started to get up.

"Just a minute. Joy and I will come with you. I will have Sherri call Bobby and have him meet us there."

"Okay." Mary Ann said. "That sounds good."

Joy nodded. "I agree. Hopefully all of us together can come up with a way to discredit this story for good."

**Diana's House**

Diana sat reading the article with a look of smug satisfaction on her face. If only she could have seen the look on Ginger's own face when she saw it! How priceless that would be! She laughed thinking of how Ginger had no way of salvaging her reputation now. It was all out there in the open. People were certain to believe it. How could they not? The woman was a common tramp what was there not to believe?

The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Diana" Charles, her agent, started. "I have some great news. Ginger was fired from the movie."

The blonde sat up. "What!" She smiled. "Fired! You serious?"

"I am. They apparently thought it was too high risk to keep her on. So they are putting out a call to recast her role."

"Oh…you have to get me an audition!'

"Already in the works babe." He assured. "And more great news for you…she was fired from her own movie The Storm."

Diana grinned to herself. This day was just getting better and better. "Wow! That's fantastic!"

"They are looking to hire someone to take her place with the writing and casting…"

"I have to get in!" Diana exclaimed. "I just have to! I know I can create a better movie than that hussy. Is there anyway you can get them to take a look at me?"

"I'll do my best." Charles said.

"Good. In the meantime I'll work on making sure I land that role of Jane! Oh this is too good to be true!" She thanked Charles and then hung up.

Ginger fired! Ha! It was better than she could dream! With that little whore out of the way, she was sure to land the role of Jane McAlister! She bet that the director would love her more than Ginger and declare her the better actress!  
The press would go wild seeing her in the role and say how wonderful it was that fate stepped in and gave this unknown a chance at stardom!

As for Ginger Grant, Diana did not care what happened to her. She could spend her life trying to discredit the rumors. The blonde doubted anyone would listen. And they would not care. Why should they? When there was fresh new talent in town by the name of Diana Hart!


	11. Chapter 11

Ginger rode up the elevator of Howell Enterprises to the 17th floor where Mr. Howell's executive office was located. They had to enter in a different way as the press was gathered outside shouting questions.

She stared at the numbers on above the door as they increased as each floor went by. Her mind was on that article. The actress did not wish to dwell on the vicious lies in the contents of it but she could not help it.  
Being a famous celebrity in Hollywood one would think a person would get used to it but Ginger never did.  
She hated being talked about so cruelly. Her life out there on display exposed to the world.

It wasn't the only thing that plagued her. It was the insecurities she battled most of her life. Yes she was a beautiful woman and men adored her however the majority of the admiration she received from them was artificial. They saw her as nothing more than a fantasy that they wanted to live out. Once they had their fill, they left.  
When she read the words about Mary Ann having a thing for the Professor, it cut deep into her heart. Now she loved Mary Ann as if she was her very own sister. And she also knew about much the farm girl loved Gilligan. Still a part of her could not help but wonder if there was maybe a tiny possibility…as much as she tried to shake that thought she couldn't. Just like she could not shake the feeling about the Professor thinking that maybe he should have chosen the brunette. It was stupid to think such thoughts but it was not something Ginger could control. That damn Ted Anderson brought those buried doubts to surface.

She gazed down at the ring on her finger. A small smile came to her face remembering the day Roy placed it there. He told her he loved her and she was the only one for him.

Ginger fully believed him and still believed him. It was just those damn doubts seeping back into her mind. More than anything she wanted to be rid of them for once and for all. She knew perfectly well she had nothing to worry about. Time and time again her fiancé showed her how much he loved her. Not a day went without him proclaiming this to her.  
As much as Ginger told herself this those insecurities still creeped in.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The Professor took Ginger's hand and lead her to the dark wooden door with Thurston Howell III engraved in gold letters on a name plate. He knocked on the door and a voice said to enter.

The Professor turned the handle and walked in the spacious office. A huge mahogany desk with sleek black phone sitting to the left. A photograph of Mrs. Howell in a silver frame sitting in the front next to a green desk lamp. On the wall was a huge portrait of Thurston's grandfather Thurston Howell I. He was a handsome man with silver hair and twinkling brown eyes and a charming smile.

Ginger and the Professor walked to the brown leather sofa sitting down. The starlet's eyes went over to where Mary Ann and Gilligan stood over by the huge office window that overlooked the city of Los Angeles. She studied the farm girl. A pretty girl she was. Kind to everyone and a great cook and a whiz with a needle and thread. Would the Professor really…_No No he wouldn't_. Ginger told herself. She grasped the Professor's hand in hers.

Gilligan turned to look at the couple on the sofa. He noted how distraught his redheaded friend looked. That article really did a number on her. The sailor did not like it one bit.

Ginger did not deserve that treatment. Sure when they were first stranded on the island she was flirtatious but she never meant a whole lot by it. A part of him thought it kind of helped him. Helped him stop being so afraid of the female species. Most of his life he shied away from girls as he always felt awkward when he was near them. Somehow Ginger's little flirtations helped him overcome that and he was able to face his feelings for Mary Ann and be with her. Gilligan could not help but wonder if that was her intent all along. After all she did encourage Mary Ann to consider him a boyfriend when Mrs. Howell wanted to match them up. He recalled her little talk with him about not to be fooled by appearances and that sometimes a person can't show what they feel. How a girl would feel a certain way about a boy who feels the same way but she can't show it.  
Gilligan had misunderstood her and thought she was referring to herself. It was later he realized that she meant Mary Ann. Ginger had stated to him not too long along that she thought he was as perfect match for the pretty brunette and always thought so.

For this now to be happening to his favorite movie star was just wrong. Very very wrong.

His eyes went to his girlfriend who was mindlessly studying the white drapes. It being implied that she settled for him because she couldn't have the Professor hurt her a great deal. Tears were in her eyes when she met up with him outside the building and she sobbed insisting that there was no chance that it was true. She swore up and down it wasn't the least bit true. Gilligan assured her that he believed her and she had no reason think otherwise.

Skipper sat in a brown chair in total disbelief of everything. Him and Mrs. Howell? How could anyone write such a thing? Never would he even consider that! She was a married woman. Marriage meant something to him. It was to be respected. He had always fully respected the Howells' marriage. It was not in him to ever do a thing to break it.  
Lovey Howell was an incredible woman and he did admire her but not in that way. He admired her accomplishments and cherished her friendship. After all it was Mrs. Howell who helped him when he found out Ginger wanted Roy Hinkley and no one else.  
Jonas Grumby had harbored admiration for the beautiful starlet when they became stranded however as time went by it became more and more clear to all that Ginger Grant's eyes were directed towards the Professor. He had thought about letting Ginger in on what he felt but Mrs. Howell advised against it. She made him see that his admiration was superficial. He was attracted to her beauty not the starlet herself. Skipper discovered this when the socialite asked him questions about Ginger asking him what he liked about her. His answer was She's beautiful and then beyond that he could not think of anything. Truth be told he was not all that keen about Hollywood and only politely listened to her stories about Tinsletown. Being a sea captain he did not have much interest in such things. This helped him accept Ginger loving the Professor and not him.  
The Professor loved everything about the actress. He loved her Hollywood stories and thoroughly enjoyed helping her rehearse when they were on the island.  
Now for this all to happen, he could not fathom why anyone would want to be so mean spirited.

The things he read about his little buddy infuriated him to say the least. Gilligan with Ginger? Fat chance. If there was one thing he knew it was that his buddy's eyes were always for that girl from Kansas. Since the day they were sailing on the Minnow.  
He had scolded the first mate twice for staring at the girl. And he had to break up a conversation between the two and make Gilligan get back to work making sure the other passengers had everything they needed.

The door opened and they turned their heads seeing Mrs. Howell walking in wearing a stunning white silk blouse and matching slacks. Open toed sandals on her feet and of course her outfit would not be complete without an elegant white wide brim hat from Paris. Her eyes went over her fellow ex-castaways and her heart went out to them.  
Especially the younger ones who were like her children. She hated seeing them hurt like this.

Lovey walked to the Skipper and gently patted his shoulder with a smile. He returned her smile and tipped his black captain hat.

A few minutes later Mr. Howell appeared and shut the office door behind him.  
"Hello everyone." He said. The millionaire nodded towards Joy and Toby who were standing in front a huge bookcase along with Bobby Matthews, the publicist.  
Walking behind his desk, he sat down in his black chair. "Okay. I know we all saw the article and we all know how ridiculous it is so there is no need to get into that. It is a pack of false smears we are aware. What we need to focus on is how we are going to squash these lies."

Toby spoke. "What we need is something to detract from this."

Gilligan was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What he means." Bobby said. "Is that we need to give them another story to latch onto. Like for example if you and Mary Ann were engaged..."

Mary Ann shook her head. "But we are not engaged and the press would most certainly find that out. And besides I can't lie about something like that."

"What if we didn't lie." Gilligan said.

The farm girl looked at him. " What?"

"I mean…what if we did get engaged." The sailor said moving closer to her. "Mary Ann I love you. Would you marry me?"

The girl from Kansas was speechless. Gilligan took her hands in his and asked again. "Mary Ann….would you marry me?"

"I…I…I Gilligan..you don't…..I….We can't just get engaged because…"

The sailor shook his head. "That's not why I'm asking." He stated. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think that we should get married. I want you to be my wife. Would you?"

A smile broke out across Mary Ann's face. "Gilligan….I….YES!" She shouted. She threw her arms around him. "Yes! I will marry you! I will!"

Gilligan held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Gilligan." Mary Ann said through tears of joy. "I love you so much. I can't wait to be your wife!"

She let go and looked over at Ginger expecting her to be happy but was puzzled by the starlet's expression. There was little emotion.  
Mary Ann spoke. "Ginger…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Don't you think it's great? Gilligan and I are getting married!" She said with a smile.

"It is." Ginger said in a monotone. "Congratulations."

"Something wrong?" The concerned farm girl asked approaching her.

Ginger tried shaking her head and tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. They just spilled out and she could not stop them.

"Ginger…" Mary Ann said gently kneeling down in front of her. "What's the matter? I hope you don't think I'm stealing your thunder…I swear I'm not….Everyone is going to be talking about your wonderful wedding to the Professor…"

The movie star lifted her head and wiped her tears. "It's not that Mary Ann."

"Then what is it? Why are you so upset?"

The Professor spoke up. "Ginger lost her role in the movie and she was let go from working on The Storm."

Mary Ann gasped. "No! Oh Ginger that's horrible!"

Shaking her head Ginger spoke. "No…that's not what's bothering me. I…Mary Ann I can't…." Finally she blurted out. "Did you ever love Roy?"

The farm girl could not believe the question she was asked. "Did I ever…What are you talking about?"

"Please answer me." Ginger said. "I have to know…I can't….I know it's crazy I know that you….Please just answer me….For my own peace of mind I have to know the truth…Did you ever love Roy?"

Mary Ann placed her hand on Ginger's and looked her directly in the eyes. "No Ginger I never loved him. I did not have a crush or anything. I swear to you. Honey why are you asking me this?"

Sniffing the movie star spoke again. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be…I just can't shake these doubts and insecurities. I know they are silly but reading that article and that damn Connie Pearson constantly suggesting….I just had to know."

"Ginger don't you listen to those bitter hateful people. You are the one who always had the Professor's heart. You are the one who always loved him. My eyes were only ever for Gilligan. Ginger you were the one who helped me see that. You remember when I thought Gilligan brought me those flowers and you encourage me to pursue it. I mean I thought he was cute when we were on the Minnow but I never…I swear to you Ginger I never entertained the idea of your love the Professor."

Smiling the redhead hugged the farm girl. "Thank you." She said. "I know I know that I am being ridiculous but I couldn't help it. I just had to know."

"You don't have to apologize to me Ginger. I know it's hard to read that garbage in the papers. People implying things that have no shred of truth to them. I understand. I do."

Ginger let go. "You are a wonderful friend Mary Ann."

"You are a pretty great one too Ginger." The brunette smile.

The Professor put his arm around the movie star. "I love you." He whispered to her.  
She smiled at him and rested her head against him.

"Okay." Thurston smiled. "Now let's go let the press in on Mary Ann and Gilligan's big news." He picked up his phone. "Patty, is the press still downstairs?...Good….yes let them in….yes….tell them that we have a big announcement to make. Thank you."  
He put he phone down. "Okay are you all ready?" He said.

"Wait." Skipper said. "What are we going to say?"

Thurston smiled. "Don't worry about that. Just follow my lead."

He lead them all out of the office and down to the lobby.  
The mob of photographers and reporters was astounding. Flashes from the camera bulbs and the shout of voices each wanting their question answered.

Mr. Howell approached them and held up his hands to silence them.  
"Ladies and gentleman….I have a big announcement to make and I want you all to be the first to know…."

He smiled at the two young ex-castaways and then back to the press.  
"We have some wonderful news to share.".

At the direction of Mr. Howell, the brunette stood in front and smiled.  
" I know you are all wondering why we were all gathered here well there is a reason. I wanted to share this news with my island family. It's the best news." She smiled at Gilligan and continued. "Gilligan asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Jaws dropped and a gasp went through the press.

"We are getting married!" She squealed.

"But Ms. Summers rumors are that…."

"Oh please." She said waving her hand dismissively. "That's ridiculous. I love Gilligan and I'm looking forward to our wedding."

"Do you have a date set yet?" Asked a female reporter.

"Not yet but we will let you know as soon as we do."

"Will the wedding be held here in L.A. or in Kansas?"

Mary Ann laughed. "I'm not sure yet but I think I would love nothing more than to be married on my parent's farm. It's so beautiful…"

Ginger smiled feeling proud of her friend.

A male reporter then spotted Ginger. "Ms. Grant rumors are that…"

The starlet took a breath before speaking. "I know the rumors. I don't really see why our private lives are anyone's business and why it's news but I suppose people need something to talk about. I can deny the rumors but it won't stop anyone from believing them. People are going to believe whatever they want until the next thing comes along and they gossip about that. I am going to state that I love Roy Hinkley. I have always loved him. He and I are going to get married. I'm looking forward to being his wife. You are more than welcome to ask me about our wedding. You are welcome to pictures that we provide of the ceremony and may be welcome to cover the reception and report on that. You are not welcome to barge into my personal life and ask me inappropriate questions. The people I was stranded with are my family. We stuck together to survive on that island. Being stranded was difficult but in a way it was a blessing because these wonderful people were brought into my life. Gilligan is a sweet boy who is like a brother to me. Mary Ann is like my sister. Skipper is a dear man who cared about us all. Mr. and Mrs. Howell were like second parents to me.  
I could talk to Mrs. Howell about anything and she would listen. It hurts me to hear and read such things about my family.  
I'm sure you all would not like people discussing the ones you care about in such a manner. You probably want to know if Mary Ann had a crush on my Roy. I don't know why you feel that you need to know this and how it is any of your business. I think it's quite clear who Mary Ann loves. It's Gilligan. As for the Skipper, he treated Mrs. Howell with nothing but respect and he values his friendship with Mr. Howell. I assure you that he is a gentleman. You can go on and keep talking about us if that's what you feel you need to do. We do not owe anyone an explanation for anything. "

The movie star pause and then continued. "However if you wish me to answer your questions I will do so. No I did not have an affair with Mr. Howell. I did not seduce Gilligan. Mary Ann did not have a thing for Roy. Skipper never had an affair with Mrs. Howell. Now as for my sex life with Roy, that is completely none of your business. I will not entertain questions about that."

The Professor spoke up. "Ginger Grant is the best thing that ever came into my life. I love her more than I thought I could ever love anyone. It is true that before her I was pretty much clueless when it came to love. Ginger…she is the one who opened up my world beyond science and I will forever be grateful for her being brought to me."  
With that he took Ginger into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
The press went wild and cameras flashed capturing the moment.

**Diana's House (later that day)**

The blonde was fuming. She was steamed! How dare that little…she could not get the words out. Diana lifted her hand frowning at the front page of the society page with the picture of the Professor kissing Ginger. It infuriated her. She was seething inside.

Then there was the article. The article with Ginger's entire statement word for word.  
Squashing the credibility of the one that Ted had written. And to top it off that twit Mary Ann announces she is marrying that dopey sailorman Gilligan and the press eats it up!

The press gushed over how romantic it was and asked the farm girl a million questions about how Gilligan proposed and then asked about the nuptials, where they would be held and who would design her gown. Then asking Ginger about her upcoming wedding and how the planning was going and where they were going on their honeymoon.

Not one bothered to direct the questions back to the rumors. No they wanted the details about the stupid nuptials.

She slammed the paper down on the table with a fury. The icing on the cake was she heard through Charles that the movie studios apologized to Ginger for not backing her and asked her back. Ginger was now back in the role of Jane and was once again part of the team for The Storm.

Diana plopped down on her sofa with anger. Fine. Let the bitch have the stupid role.

She was still going to try out for the part of Victoria James and she was going to get it.  
And once she did, everyone will see what a better actress she is.

A smile came to her face…if both movies came out at the same time….everyone would be able to compare and of course her performance would get all the praise. No one would talk about Ginger's return to the big screen. No they would focus on her. Yes…they would. She was sure of it. Oh she could not wait to show up that bitch! Maybe Ginger won this round but she won't win the second one. Not a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Just wanted to note that just because Ginger works in Hollywood it does not necessarily mean she grew up there or anywhere in California. So I wrote that she grew up elsewhere for a flashback scene.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you are enjoying this story.  
**_

Ginger smiled as her fiancé placed loving kisses on her neck after a wonderful lovemaking session. "I love you." She sighed enjoying his affection.

"I love you too Ginger." He replied lifting his head and placing a kiss on her lips. "I don't want you to ever doubt that."

"I won't." The starlet smiled at him her fingers running through his hair.

"You get rid of all those doubts and insecurities." The Professor stated caressing her cheek.  
"There is no need for you to feel them. Forget about what the Connie Pearsons and Ted Andersons of the world say. I love you and only you. I never wanted anyone else but you. My eyes were for you and you only."

Ginger sighed. "I know that darling. I swear I do. I don't mean to feel like…It's not an easy thing to deal with. I suppose not having to deal with that kind of vicious gossip for so long I was out of practice. Before I could just brush it off, maybe it was because the men I dated previously I never actually cared that much for. I care about you and I love you and I never want to lose you."

The Professor kissed her lips once more. "You are not going to lose me. There was never any time that you were even close to losing me. Mary Ann was never a factor. I did not consider her for even a millisecond. I want you to know that."

The actress smiled tracing his chin with her finger. "I do know that and I believe it. I know that this is not the last time that someone is going to try to tear us apart with their lies. I will try to be stronger and deal with it better. I will not doubt you or give in to any doubts that may creep in. I promise you."

"You just concentrate on your movies. Wowing everyone on the big screen with your tremendous acting and your brilliant story telling. Once everyone sees your amazing talent they will forget all about those ridiculous innuendoes printed in the paper."

Ginger brought the Professor back to her for a kiss. She then snuggled up close to him holding onto him tightly. This was all she wanted and needed. Her beloved Professor.  
A memory came back to her and she giggled. "Roy…you remember the day we took the trip on the Minnow."

"I do." He replied. "Very much so."

_A beautiful warm sunny day in Hawaii. A perfect day for setting sail for some adventure.  
Roy Hinkley climbed aboard the Minnow and looked around at the other passengers.  
He took in a well dressed older couple. The wife was a charming woman with blonde locks covered by a blue hat, kind eyes and a warm smile for her husband who was fussing over her. Making sure that she was comfortable. Did she need a drink? Some champagne? Wait do they have any champagne on this boat? How about water? _

_He then noticed a young brunette who was smiling at a young man wearing a red shirt and a white fishing hat. He apparently was the first mate. At least that is what the Professor heard him tell the young lady before a larger gentleman came over to that young man telling him he needed to get back to work and tend to the other passengers. That nice lady over there in the blue hat would like something to drink._

_Roy took his seat on the port side and as he settled in he was hit with a vision. A vision that he would describe as a heavenly angel. Silky red hair, enchanting eyes and a beautiful smile that could light up any room. He never saw anyone like this before.  
_

_He could not stop watching as she walked over towards him and sat right down beside him. It was then he was hit with that intoxicating scent of perfume._

_"Hello." She said in a silky voice. "I'm Ginger Grant."_

_It was a second or two before he could respond with "Roy Hinkley."_

_"Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand which he took in his._

_He looked at her delicate white hand and thought it was the most beautiful he had ever seen. His fingers gently grazed the top of it which unknown to him set a surge of electricity through Ginger's very core. He placed a light kiss on her hand which sent another wave of sparks through the actress. _

_Ginger smiled taking in his features and believing he was handsome. So different then the men she encountered in Hollywood. They were mostly vultures and wolves. This man wasn't like them. She could sense it. _

_The Professor had let go of her hand and she moved closer to him. "So Roy Hinkley what brings you aboard this ship?"_

_"Oh I um..I just thought it sounded like fun. I was hoping we could stop at some islands and so a little exploring."_

_"Really?" Ginger asked intrigued. "You like to go exploring?"_

_There was nothing wrong with that question but the way she asked it made Roy feel very sweaty all of a sudden. "Um…well I am into uh…science. I actually teach science at a university in Ohio."_

_"Oh you are from Ohio." Ginger smiled. "So am I!"_

_"What?" He said stunned._

_"Sure…I grew up there before I moved to New York to study acting and then made my way to Hollywood."_

"_I see." He smiled._

_Ginger thought it was the most amazing smile she ever saw in her life. "Many people didn't think a girl from a small town in Ohio would make it in Hollywood."_

_"But I suppose you proved them wrong." Roy stated._

_"It wasn't easy." Ginger sighed. "I had to work some really crummy jobs to make my rent and pay my bills but I was determined to be a famous actress. I always loved acting. Ever since I was a little girl. My first grade glass did a production of Little Red Riding Hood. I got to play Red Hiding Hood. I loved being on the stage. I knew then it was what I was born to do."_

_"Your parents must be proud of you." The Professor remarked._

_Ginger grinned. "They were not exactly thrilled at first. I mean it was not that they didn't think I was talented it was just that they knew how difficult it is to break into showbiz and cautioned me to be careful. They had hoped that I would chose a different path but eventually realized that this was the right one for me and they supported me."_

_"They sound like great people."_

_The starlet sat up and moved closer. "You know my mother always wanted me to find a good man to marry and take care of me."_

_"You ever find such a man?" He asked getting lost in her hypnotic green eyes._

_"Maybe." She whispered just barely touching his lips with her own. "Just maybe. What about you? You ever find that perfect woman to marry and take care of?"_

_"Maybe." He replied still under her spell. "It's looking good so far."_

Ginger's mind was returned to the present. She snuggled closer to her lover.  
After that conversation, they spent the rest of the time looking out at the ocean and the Professor explaining to her all about the different creatures that lived in the ocean which she listened with fascination. That was of course until the storm hit.

_The sky was looking ominous. The clouds were no longer fluffy white puffs. They were now gloomy dark gray and black. The temperature had dropped a few degrees and then Ginger was hit with a raindrop._

_"Everyone…please adjourn below deck." The Skipper ordered the passengers._

_"Is everything okay?" The young brunette asked with a worried expression._

_"Just a little rain." The captain smiled. "We should be okay."_

_The young girl wasn't sure if she should believe him or not as the winds were starting to whip but she did as he asked._

_The first mate she was speaking to before helped her down the steps.  
_

_Ginger started her way over to the door when her heel slipped on the deck which was starting to get very wet. The Professor caught her before she fell. "You okay?" He asked._

_"I…I think so." She replied trying to concentrate on getting out of the impending storm and not how she felt being in his arms._

_The Professor took her arm and carefully led her over to the door which led below deck. She climbed her way down and noticed the older couple sitting on two chairs._  
_The wife looked bewildered and the husband looked slightly miffed._

_Ginger found an empty chair and sat down. The Professor sat down next to her._

_The boat began to rock and on instinct the starlet threw her arms around the academic in fright. "It's okay." He assured her._

_The redhead looked around and saw the young girl clinging to the first mate who insisted that he needed to get above deck and help the Skipper. He advised her to stay right where she was and then Ginger thought she heard that young man say he would make sure nothing bad happened to that brunette._

Ginger's mind was brought to the present. After they had gotten shipwrecked, it appeared the Professor "forgot" all about what had been happening between them aboard the ship.  
He was focused on finding a way off the island and back to civilization. She supposed she could not blame him, she wanted to get back home too. That was until he came to her hut declaring he must sniff her perfume. The thrills that went through her and the excitement that he _hadn't _forgotten and really _did_ feel an attraction to her! However nothing more came of it.

As time grew on it appeared she had begun to think that maybe he wasn't that interested in her although there were plenty of times she had been given hope that maybe...especially with Duke. The first time she kissed her darling Professor. Really kissed him. Not like the one on the Minnow. This was different. It felt different.  
It was a night she never wanted to end. She could have stayed out there in that jungle forever. Ginger did manage to convince the scholar to remain there for "just a little while longer". She said it was "in case Duke came back around."  
If the Professor bought her reasoning she did not know but he did not protest it.

The starlet lifted her head and placed a kiss on her love's lips before resting her had back down on his chest. "I love you and I know you love me. No one will ever make me doubt that."

"I've always loved you. There was never any doubt in my mind that you were meant for me. And seeing your…flirtations with the other men, well I told you that was difficult to deal with. But that does not matter because you are with me."

"I am." Ginger smiled. "And you know that would be even better…."

The Professor sighed. 'My love please…don't start with the move in with me…I told you…"

The starlet giggled. "No darling I wasn't going to ask you that..but I do wish you would move in."

"And I told you we will be together in the same house after we are married. Trust me my love. It will be worth it."

"I trust you." Ginger said. "It doesn't mean I like it…"

"You will be very happy. I swear you will see how it was worth it."

Ginger sat up. "Roy are you up to something?" She asked with a smile.

"Why don't you tell me about what you were actually thinking." He said to change the subject.

"So you _are _up to something." She grinned.

"Ginger." He said.

The actress pressed herself against him. "Tell me."

"My love what were you thinking."

"You tell me what you are up to." She whispered placing kisses on his chest.

"Ginger…" The academic said gently pushing her away.

"Darling you said you wanted me to use my seduction on you…" She said kissing his lips.

The Professor shook his head. "My love….what would be better? What was it you were going to say?"

"I forgot." Ginger replied wrapping her arms around him pressing her lips to his.

Everything was forgotten as they fell back on the bed kissing passionately.

**Mary Ann's Place**

"Yes Mom it's true I'm marrying Gilligan!" The brunette squealed on the phone. "That stupid article is filled with lies…..Yes I am telling you the truth….I've always been in love with Gilligan and I can't wait to marry him!"

"Just want to make sure." Mrs. Summers said on the other line. "That article just….it was unreal. But if you say that you love Gilligan I believe you. And I hope you do consider having your wedding here in Kansas on the farm."

"I will think about it." Mary Ann assured. "I have to go now but give my love to Daddy…Okay Mom…bye."

Mary Ann hung up the phone and looked at Gilligan. "Mom was excited to hear the news." She said. "She says she hopes we will have the wedding in Kansas….I would love that…what do you think Gilligan?"

The first mate sighed. "Whatever you want."

The brunette stood up and walked to him sitting on his lap. "Gilligan what's wrong? You are not still thinking about that stupid article. You know that I never…."

"No Mary Ann it's not that. I know you never wanted the Professor and never had any feelings outside of friendship for him."

"Then what is it? What is bothering you?"

"I don't like that people talk about Ginger like that. I mean she was always so nice when we were on the island. She wasn't glamorous movie star Ginger Grant she was Ginger. I just wish they could have seen her then."

Mary Ann nodded. "I know. Ginger was amazing on the island. She really did whatever she could to help everyone. Never wanted anyone to be sad. The times she helped the Howells reconcile when they fought. She cared about their marriage so much."

"I know." Gilligan said. "And to have someone say she would have an affair with Mr. Howell. That's wrong."

"It is wrong." Mary Ann agreed. "But it is part of Hollywood life. People are going to act like that. We just need to let Ginger know we are there for her and will stand by her no matter what."

"You know Ginger helped me face my feelings for you."

Mary Ann looked at him in surprise. 'She did?"

"Yeah I was always awkward and shy around girls. When Ginger would flirt it actually helped me overcome that. I think that was her intention all along. I was thinking about how she encouraged you to consider me as your boyfriend that time. Ginger knew that I liked you and she was trying to help me overcome my awkwardness so I could tell you how I liked you."

Mary Ann smiled. "You know what you could be right. You remember that time your hair turned white?"

"Yeah I do."

"I wanted to help you feel young again and Ginger was more than happy to help me. She gave me advice on what to say and how to act. Not once did she say that maybe she should try to help you..no she was content to allow me to do that. Maybe there was a hidden agenda…like getting me to admit what I felt for you."

Gilligan smiled. "Ginger is clever."

"She certainly is."

"You know when she was writing the Ginger Grant Story? I thought that I was going to look foolish and I said that was one movie I wasn't going to see. Then she let me see what she wrote and I was sorry I said I wouldn't see it. I didn't look stupid at all. She made all those times I goofed up seem funny. I have to admit the flare on the birthday cake was funny."

"It certainly was." Mary Ann laughed. "Gilligan you know that even though you may have messed up some of our chances at rescue, we all know that you didn't mean it and you meant well. And that there were plenty of times that you really came through."

Gilligan smiled. "That's what Ginger wrote in her story. She made a big deal out of the time I got you guys away from the Japanese sailor saying I was very heroic. She said that I may have even scored a few points in your eyes."

Mary Ann kissed his lips. "You were very brave…" The kiss got deeper and she spoke again. "And when you got us away from that headhunter…that was very courageous…"

The farm girl wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Really…turned me on…."

The two fell on the floor wrapped in one another's arms.

Gilligan gazed down at her. "I loved you since the Minnow."

"I thought you were cute and wanted to know more about you. Too bad that darn Skipper kept dragging you away from me."

Gilligan kissed her again. "Yeah he is bossy."

"Very bossy." Mary Ann said returning his kiss.

His lips moved to her neck. "But he's not here now."

"No he's not." The brunette said closing her eyes.

"He can't drag me away now…" Gilligan whispered softly.

"No one can…" She said wrapping herself around him. "I won't let them."

Afterwards Mary Ann, lay in his arms content. It was true she thought Gilligan was cute when they were on the Minnow. Very cute. She enjoyed talking to him. His funny stories about his friends back home.

That stupid Ted Anderson didn't know who he was messing with. No one was going to tear her and Gilligan apart and that snot Connie Pearson can go soak her head. Gilligan is the best thing that came into her life. She will never find another like him and she didn't want to find another. He was it. The only one for her. Always.


	13. Chapter 13

"I love you." Ginger said as she draped her arms over the Professor from behind as they sat on the bed. She began kissing his ear. "I love you so much." Her breathy voice whispered.

He turned his head kissing her soft lips. "I love you too my beautiful starlet." He said to her. "You feeling better now?" The Professor asked as he buttoned up his blue shirt.

Ginger grinned and kissed him again. "You always make me feel better. I couldn't have gotten through being on that island without your brilliant mind." She rested her head against him. "I don't know what we would have done without you. I'm glad you were on the Minnow."

"I was glad to be on the Minnow." He said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

The movie star climbed out from behind him and sat down right beside him cuddling up close. "I meant what I said before I will never doubt your love for me. I was stupid to even have any doubts."

"It's alright my love." He said putting his arm around her. "I know it's not easy dealing with all these vicious rumors and gossip. Just remember one thing…and that thing is that I have…"

"Never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann." They both said.

"It's true. Even when she thought she was you."

Ginger giggled. "Well I wouldn't say she was exactly like me. I think she was a little more aggressive than I ever would be. I don't do love scenes like that."

"I know my love." He said. "That's one of the reasons I sent Gilligan to go be with her that time. I did not want to get wrangled into having to do any love scene that didn't involve the real you."

"I wasn't a very convincing Mary Ann was I?" Ginger smiled.

"You did the best you could." The Professor stated. "However seeing you in those boring clothes..I didn't care too much for that. I liked you better in your sexy slinky gowns. And that hot pink tropical number. Also the way you would wear your hair up. All I wanted to do was kiss your elegant soft neck."

"Darling I don't know what was stopping you…" She purred nuzzling him. "I wouldn't have complained…You should have known that…especially the first time you nuzzled me." She brought her lips to his again and it almost started up again before the Professor broke away.

Ginger reluctantly got up and pulled on a white cotton dress. She then sat down and brushed her hair. Her eyes watched her fiancée finish dressing. How handsome he was. How silly of her to think another woman could ever turn his head. Roy Hinkley was all hers. She could not wait until it was official! Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone. Ginger picked up the white receiver of the elegant antique phone. "Hello?"

"Sis it's me. How are you? What is going on? I just got back to town and I saw this garbage all over the news!"

"It's okay Jess." Ginger assured. "Just someone trying to start trouble. Everything is fine."

"I heard they let you go from the movie…Is that true?" Jessica asked with a worried expression in her blue eyes.

"They did." Ginger explained. "But after we set the story straight they hired me back."

"I'm glad." The older Grant sister said with relief. "I hope this is the end of it. I'm so sick of people talking trash about you."

"You are not the only one." Ginger said. "I'm fed up with it too but it's part of the business. But I'll be fine. I have my darling Roy." She smiled at him as he adjusted the sleeves on his shirt.

Jessica smiled on the other end. "I'm glad. Now on to more pleasant things. How is the wedding planning going? Is your dress finished yet?"

"It's going great and yes Monica did finish up my gown. I go for a fitting soon. And I picked out the bridesmaid dresses."

Jessica wrinkled her nose. "They are some hideous pink color aren't they?"

Ginger laughed. "Of course not. They are a hideous green color with a giant bow on the back…"

"Funny." Jessica said sarcastically.

"You can relax. They are beige with a floral pattern you will love it. Trust me. I ordered a different gown for Mary Ann though. I wanted my maid of honor to stand out a bit."

"Oh what does her gown look like?"

"It's close to the others ones except its more of an off white color with a floral pattern."

"Can't wait to see them. Listen I gotta go. We need to have lunch sometime. I'll call you."

"Okay we'll do. Bye now." Ginger hung up the phone.

It was nice being able to talk to her sister again. She had missed her a great deal being stranded on that island. Many times Ginger has wished she could have picked up the phone and called her telling her all about the Professor. At least she had Mary Ann. That helped a great deal. Mary Ann. A wonderful sister. No they were not blood related but that did not matter. She still thought of her as her little sister.

Ginger felt stupid for thinking that Mary Ann would…with her darling Roy….how ridiculous to think such things! Mary Ann wanted Gilligan from the moment they set sail on the Minnow. And Mary Ann always looked at the young sailor with love in her eyes.  
Well she was not going to let that gossip get to her anymore. Roy Hinkley belong her to Ginger Grant and William Gilligan belonged to Mary Ann Summers. That's how it was.

The redhead turned to her love. "Roy where should we go for our honeymoon?"

He thought a minute. "How about some tropical island where you are forced to wear sexy two piece bathing suits…."

Ginger giggled. "Professor! Really! Be serious."

"I am serious." He said walking over to her. "In fact how about we head back to that island and it's just you and me…" His voice faded as he kissed her neck.

"Roy…" Ginger squealed. "Stop that…" She gently pushed him away. "I don't want to be on an island. I've had enough of that for a long time. How about Paris or Venice maybe Portofino….or beautiful Puglia…"

"Wherever you wish my love." He said kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you call your travel agent and get some ideas for some places."

"Okay I will." She replied. Ginger then smiled. "You realize that it won't be long before we are husband and wife. Less than three months."

"57 days 10 hours 45 minutes 20 seconds."

"I wish it was only 20 seconds." She grinned at him.

"You will make it through." He assured.

Ginger sighed. "I suppose." She stood up and they headed out of the bedroom and made their way down the stairs.

The pair made their way outside to where the pool was. Ginger smiled thinking of how before she was on the island she did not know how to swim. When the raft sunk she was terrified because she couldn't swim and latched onto the Professor. He kept her calm and helped her paddle back to shore.  
It was after that that Mary Ann and Gilligan helped her learn to swim. It scared her at first but Gilligan was a wonderful teacher and Mary Ann helped calm her fears.  
After a few lessons, she really got the hang of it and became an excellent swimmer.  
Now she really could swim in her own pool with ease. She enjoyed swimming very much and thought it was excellent exercise. Really worked her muscles.

It was amazing how much those people she was stranded with touched her life. Of course her Roy was the most amazing. They sat down on a chaise lounge chair enjoying the night sky filled with bright stars.

The Professor held his redheaded love close to him. He was glad this ordeal was over. Never again did he want to see his Ginger in tears. He was not going to stand for it.  
She was going to be happy all the time. At least he would attempt to keep her happy all the time. He knew that the house he had purchased would help. It was really coming along and the Professor could not wait to see the look on her face when she saw it.  
She was going to be ecstatic. Especially when she saw the special room that was to be a nursery. Ginger was going to have the baby she wanted. There was no question about that. He imagined her holding the bundle in her arms with love in her eyes. No one could be a better mother for his children than this redheaded beauty.

"Darling." Ginger said. "What about you? What are you going to do about a job? You going to call your old employer?"

"I suppose I will. I did enjoy working there." He said.

The two heard someone coming towards them and they sat up.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice said. "It's just me Barbara!"

Ginger smiled. "Hello there."

"I tried ringing the bell but no one answered so I thought I would check around back here. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She grinned.

Roy rolled his eyes. "No Barbara we were just sitting here."

Ginger laughed. And the Professor was not amused. "What brings you here?" He asked of his friend.

"Well." Barbara said sitting on an adjacent chair. "I was thinking about how we are both now unemployed. And I thought it was a grand opportunity."

"Grand opportunity?" The Professor asked. "For what?"

"Start our own business." Barbara smiled.

"What?" He said bewildered.

"We could do this!" The blonde exclaimed. "I know a perfect location and I already lined up an investor."

"You did? Who?"

"Thurston Howell III." She grinned.

Ginger smiled. "That dear man." She said. "How wonderful."

"I pitched him my idea about a fragrance company. How great would it be for us to create our own thing and not have to answer to anyone?"

The Professor was intrigued. "Sounds interesting. When did you come up with this idea?"

"Well." Barbara said. "It was something I have thought about for a long time and I thought what a perfect time to implement it. So are you on board?"

"I have to say it does sound great." The Professor said. "Running our own company…that would be quite a task."

"Yes it would." Barbara agreed. "But I think it would be a success. I mean we have tons of experience we know what sells and what doesn't. Roy I really think we can do this."

Ginger spoke. "Darling I think you should do it. It's a great opportunity and you should take it."

Roy thought a minute. "I have never done anything like this before. It will be a challenge but…Okay I'm on board."

Barbara smiled. "Great! You won't regret it. You'll see."

"I will take your word for that." The Professor replied.

"Let's get together later this week and I will tell you the ideas I have."

"Sounds good."

Barbara stood up. "Nice seeing you again Ginger."

"You too." She smiled.

"Just one thing Roy. When Ginger comes to visit you for a passionate make out session, make sure you have a signal on your door so I know…"

"You should get out of here while you are still dry." He said.

"Still dry?" Barbara said blankly.

"The pool is right over there and if you make one more remark you will be in it."

Barbara stuck her tongue out and scurried away.

Ginger laughed and the Professor gave her a look. "Something amusing?"

"You are so cute when you get all tough…."

He placed a kiss on her lips and held her tight.

They were silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Ginger you really think starting the business with Barbara is a good idea?"

"I do. Roy you should take the risk. It will be pay off I know it. You are brilliant. You can make anything. All those perfumes and lotions you made for me on the island…I know you can do it."

"Looks like we came a long way from being on that island. I'm starting my own business. You are writing your own movie….Amazing."

"It is." Ginger agreed. "It most certainly is." How a three hour trip could change the lives of seven people was remarkable.

Ginger smiled. "Roy…what do you think our children will be like?"

He kissed her again. "I'm pretty sure any daughter we have will be just like you."

"Just like me?"

"Beautiful and talented. Probably will want to be a big star just like you. I could see a mini redhead singing and dancing about our home."

"Maybe we will have a son who is just like you. Brilliant and handsome totally oblivious to females vying for his attention…."

"Hey…" The Professor protested.

"Will need a beautiful stunning woman to show him what romance is all about when some stuck up rich snooty woman tries to sink her claws….Roy…" She squealed as he tickled her ribs. "Stop that…"  
Ginger squirmed from his hands.

"My love if our son ever met someone like you I think I will have to warn him about seductive redheads and what they can lure you into doing."

"Like carrying heavy rocks?"

"And going into a cave to look for eleven dollars worth of quartz."

"You did it because you love me." Ginger said pointedly.

"I most certainly did." He replied. "I would do anything for you."

"Likewise." The movie star said.


	14. Chapter 14

A month has gone by a the vicious story written by Ted Anderson appeared to have disappeared from everyone's radar which suited Ginger just fine. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Things were looking up now.

Two other magazines had inquired about having Mary Ann on their cover. The one in particular was a big time fashion magazine called _Unique Fashion Sense. _The publication features the designs of some of the hottest designers in the industry. Ginger thought it wonderful Mary Ann would be chosen as the cover model. She saw some of the test shots her friend had done and thought they were marvelous. The movie star was extremely proud of her former island roommate. Mary Ann would be come a name in the modeling industry she just knew it.

Right now that was the farthest thing from her mind. The Storm needed to be cast and they were auditioning several prospects for the lead role of Victoria. Some of the actresses were terrible. A few were pretty good. Ginger thought a couple of the girls had some potential but so far no one was right for the part. There was not one of the dozens of actresses who stood out and that is what she needed. She needed someone who would catch the eye of the audience. Who would pull them in with intrigue. At least that is what the Professor said about her. She could captivate anyone. And if this person was to be portraying her (sort of) then she needed to have that quality.

Ginger took a sip of her water and looked at her sheet to see who would be the next to audition. Diana Hart. She recalled not being sure of this one but agreed to give her a shot.

She watched as the blonde made her way into the room wearing a long blue gown with white high heeled pumps on her feet. Ginger felt she was a little overdressed but decided to overlook it for now. "Hello." She greeted. "You are Diana Hart correct?"

Diana plastered her a smile on her face hoping to mask the contempt she felt for the redheaded starlet. "Yes I am." She replied sweetly. "It is so nice to meet you Ms. Grant."

"Thank you." Ginger said before turning to business. "It says here this is your first time trying out for a movie role."

"Yes it is. I know that I don't have a lot of experience but I assure you I can handle this. I can do it."

"We shall see." The movie star replied. "Why don't you go ahead and show us what you can do."

"Gladly." Diana said. She picked up the script in her hand and began.

Ginger cringed watching. She was being way too overdramatic and emphasizing too many words to get a point across. And her hand gestures were distracting to say the least.

"_I don't know how we are going to survive here!" _Diana read as Victoria. _"We are a long way from civilization! We cannot communicate with the anyone back home! No one knows were are here! It's hopeless!" _She then dramatically placed the back of her hand over her forehead.

Ginger grimaced. This certainly was not going well at all. This chick was just terrible. No acting skills whatsoever. None. "Okay Ms. Hart. Thank you." She said to put an end to the horror.

Diana smiled. "Well what do you think?"

Ginger looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry but we are going to have to pass."

"Pass?" Diana said in disbelief. "You are passing? Why?"

"Why? You are awful." Ginger stated frankly. "You have no acting skills. You were way too dramatic. I'm sorry you are not suited for this film."

"I have to agree." Daryl said. "If you want my advice I suggest you either give up trying to be an actress or take some classes. That was one of the worst auditions we've had. I'm sorry but that's the honest truth."

Ginger nodded. "He's right. I don't think this career path is right for you. However as Daryl said if you wish to pursue it, you are going to need some major work. You certainly should not be getting your feet wet this way. You should start out small and go from there. I do wish you luck in whatever you decided to do."

The blonde held her anger in check. "I see. Well thank you for your time." She turned on her heel and walked out of the audition room shutting the door behind her.  
She was steamed. That little wench! She should have known. Of course she wasn't going to give her a break! That little hussy was just jealous. Jealous because she was by far a way better actress than her. Need a lot of work? Ha! She'll show her! Diana Hart is not going to go away so easy! In fact, she was going to do everything in her power to bring down Ms. Ginger Grant for good! That bitch will be run out of Hollywood if it was the last thing she did! She may have been able to survive the gossip of Ted's article but she won't be so lucky next time around. That she will make sure of. In fact she had a new plan in mind. It was perfect. The gossip mill was going to start again only this time it would target Ginger's beloved Professor Hinkley.

Diana had it all worked out. She knew that he was starting that business with that Barbara. Well how about it being implied that they should be more than just business partners? How about insinuations that there just may be more to their friendship than meets the eye? After all they are in the same field. They run the company together. Who wouldn't find it endearing? It was too perfect.

Roy would be furious at her for again distrusting him. The fights, The public battles.  
Oh it would be so juicy! Soon ol' Roy would get fed up with Ginger's insecurities and leave the redhead for good. Ginger would be left all alone and bitter. Which is exactly what she deserved.

**Inside audition room**

"Well you were right." Daryl said to Ginger. "She was just awful. It was actually painful to watch."

"I know." She sighed. "Really dreadful. I'm sorry to have to be so brutally honest with her but it was for her own good. She really should not be acting."

"I'll say. Ginger I have to say I'm glad they asked you back. I'm sorry about the whole…"

"Oh forget it. I have. It's not important. What is important is finding someone to play Victoria."

Daryl looked at Ginger. "If you want my opinion I think you should do it. Let's face it, this role is you. And who better to portray you than you."

"That's sweet of you to say but I already told you I can't do it. I'm sorry but we have to cast someone to play Victoria's love interest Alex who you know very well it based on my darling Roy. I cannot conceive of doing this part when I know that Roy is not going to be in the part. The only one I want being "Roy" with me is Roy. And before you say anything you know perfectly well he is not going to do it." She then added. "I already tried that."

"I understand." Daryl said. "But let's face it Ginger. Can you really see anyone stepping into this part? You are so perfect for it. I really wish you would reconsider. Yes I know you just told me you only want Roy in the film but you are a brilliant actress. You can work with anyone. I'm sure we can find a suitable actor for Alex. Please just think about it."

Ginger sighed. "Alright I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything. However if I do take this part, can we at least film the part of Roy nuzzling me with Roy?"

Daryl laughed. "I'm sure we could work something out."

The redhead checked her watch. "I need to get going. I have a fitting for wedding dress to get to. Some actors are coming in to audition for the Skipper's part. Can you handle that?"

"Not a problem" He assured.

"Good. I'll see you later."

Ginger got up from her seat and headed out. Diana stood behind a corridor watching her with a frown. _Bitch. _She thought to herself as the redhead exited through a heavy door.

The blonde was still fuming. There had to be a way to outdo this no good hussy. But how? Maybe she could hire an acting coach…not that she needed one but still…they could teach her what she may have done wrong and help her correct it. And maybe just maybe she would land another role. A bigger role than this stupid one. The thought of that was appealing. Yes that would show that Ginger Grant. She would be sorry she ever told her to give up.

**Outside building**

Ginger got into her red convertible and started it up. She pulled out of her space and drove off to the main gate where the guard let her go through.

As she pulled onto the road she thought about what Daryl said. Taking the role of Victoria. It was very appealing but still. She truly did not want to do it if Roy was not with her. She couldn't help it. Having to act out all her special memories of her darling Professor with someone else? That would be a big challenge and she was not so sure she wanted to do that.

Monica's dress boutique came into view and she pulled over to the side. She shut the engine off and hurried inside and was greeted by the designer.  
"Hello Ginger." Ms. Fairchild said kissing her cheek.

"Hello." The starlet replied. "Where is my dress? I'm dying to see it."

"Helena…Helena bring out Ms. Grant's gown please." She turned back to the redhead. "I know you are going to just love it. Follow me back here…Your sister and your mother are waiting…"

Ginger smiled at the two. "Hi Jess. Hi Mom."

"Hello darling." Joan smiled at her daughter. "How did the audition go?"

The starlet rolled her eyes. "Terrible." She sighed. "I don't think anyone is going to be able to do this role."

A minute later Mary Ann came hurrying in with Mrs. Howell behind her. Ginger wanted them there was well. She could not possibly see her gown without these two women present as well.

Helena appeared with the gown. Monica smiled. "Here it is."

Ginger looked it over in awe. It was stunning. Gorgeous. More than she could imagine.  
Off the shoulder as she requested. After all how else was Roy going to nuzzle her neck and sniff her perfume…She giggled to herself. The cut of the dress was perfect. Would show just the right amount of cleavage to grab that academic's attention. Exactly what she wanted. She wanted her soon to be husband to not be able to take his eyes away from her. The skirt was full and had white sash across the bottom adorned with white roses.

"I take it you want to try it on." Monica said with a smile.

"You bet!' Ginger said with enthusiasm.

The designer led her to the dressing room and helped her with the gown. The other women were relaxing with complimentary glasses of fine champagne.  
Mary Ann was thinking of how this was soon to happen for her. True her dress would not be as stunning as Ginger's but that did not matter. She was certain her mother and her aunt could put together something just as wonderful.

Ginger then stepped out wearing the gown and the women gasped.  
"Oh sweetheart." Joan said. "You look gorgeous."

Jessica spoke. "Sis that is a beautiful gown. You look sensational."

"Splendid." Mrs. Howell chimed in.

Mary Ann smiled. "Ginger the Professor is going to go crazy when he sees you."

"That's the idea." The starlet grinned. "Of course I will need to wear my hair up so he has easier access to my neck…"

Mary Ann giggled. "You are bad. That poor man is not going to know what hit him."

"I don't think he has ever known what hit him." quipped Mrs. Howell.

Ginger laughed. "That is true." She admired her reflection in the mirror. "I do love this gown. It's absolutely perfect."

She could just envision walking down the aisle to Roy and his breath being taken away.  
He would think her the most beautiful woman in the world, Not that he didn't already believe that. He told her she was. Even went so far as to apologize for not saying she was the most beautiful woman on the island. Of course she was. How could he ever think anything else? Ginger told him to forget about it. It was a silly contest anyway. Besides she wasn't fooled for a minute. She knew what his true belief was.

All that did not matter anyway. What mattered is her wedding to that wonderful man. Becoming his wife. It would not be long now. Only um…wait what did Roy tell her? Oh right…37 days. 3 hours. 44 minutes and 18 seconds. Too bad it couldn't be that 18 seconds. Regardless she was looking forward to it.  
That and her honeymoon. They decided on Puglia, Italy. It was very romantic and Ginger fell in love with the hotel/resort that her travel agent Becky showed her. It had everything.

She was going to have everything she wanted. Roy Hinkley for starters. And children. How many children she was not sure of but she most certainly wanted more than two. Maybe four. As long as she had a son to took after his father. Ginger wanted to give him a son he could pass on his legacy too. Not that he couldn't do this with a daughter but a son would mean a great deal to him that she knew. And she did want a daughter as well. A little girl to take to ballet lessons. How wonderful to see her dancing around in her ballerina costume!

Ginger even considered getting a dog as well. She loved them and she didn't think a family could be complete without one. She didn't want a little dog either. No a big dog. One who would protect the family and love children.

Of course she had to get Roy into her home. She still tried to tempt him but he was somehow firm on waiting until they were married. How this could be she did not know.  
Did he somehow build up a resistance to her seduction? She doubted it. He could not resist her. Well she supposed it did not matter. He would be in her home soon enough. They would be husband and wife.

**New House**

The Professor looked over the progress being made on the master bedroom. It was coming along beautifully. The two en suites were incredible. Ginger's close was going to be huge. Plenty of room for her various gowns. Speaking of gowns, he was always glad that was all she had with her on the island. He absolutely loved seeing her in them. Ginger looked stunning. He did not care too much for the long sleeved ones. Not that she did not look beautiful. It was because they covered way too much skin. He rather liked her more slinky gowns.

Ginger on the other hand told him many times how she wished he would not have kept that darn shirt of his on all the time. Really could he have not taken it off at some point and give her something pleasing to look at! He "apologized" to her and promised that if they were ever stuck on an island again he would be more mindful.

They certainly came a long way since being on that island that was for sure. The entire time he was there he never imagined that he would be sharing such a luxurious house with the lovely Ginger Grant. If they had married on the island, they would have had to build a bigger hut for the both of them. While he was certain Ginger would not have cared, he wanted more for her. More than a grass and bamboo hut and he was glad he could give this to her.

**Boutique**

Ginger could not stop admiring the gown. She thought it so beautiful as she stood there while Monica took the proper measurements to make sure it was just right.

"So what happened with the audition." Jessica asked.

"Oh this awful wannabee actress tried out. She was terrible. Overly dramatic. It was painful to watch. I had to be honest and tell her she could not do the part. Daryl thinks that I should just take it.

Mary Ann took a sip of her champagne before speaking. "Well why don't you? Ginger you are perfect for it."

The starlet sighed. "I know but like I told Daryl, I only want Roy being the Roy character in the movie. I can't help it. To have to act out all our special moments with someone else…I don't like it."

Mrs. Howell nodded. "I understand dear but really you should consider it. I know you could make it work."

"I suppose." Ginger relented. "It's not that I don't think I could…I don't know just not having Roy be a part of it…It's just weird to me. Really I don't know how to explain it."

"Dear." Joan said. "I know how much you love Roy. I know that you hold all your special moments with him on the island close to your heart but honey this is a big chance for you. Imagine writing and starring in your own movie. I think you should consider it. I'm sure whatever actor you find to play Roy's part will be wonderful. You could do it."

"I did tell Daryl I would think about it." Ginger said.

"You would make the perfect Victoria." Mary Ann assured. "I agree with the others. You should do it. Take the role."

Ginger shrugged. "I don't know. I need to think about it. In the meantime, Monica I think you did an amazing job. I love this gown!"

"Thank you." The older woman smiled. "I'm so glad you approve. And wait till you girls see your bridesmaid gowns. You will love them!"

Diana stood in the back of the boutique watching the scene. That bitch did not deserve any of this. Not one bit. Well she could enjoy it while it lasted. Because it wasn't going to last much longer. It was all going to come crashing down and she was going to enjoy every little bit of it. It was bad enough the idiot did not see real talent in front of her now she was going to up and steal her part. She would be sorry. Very very sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding was now a week away and Ginger was practically counting down the hours and minutes and seconds. She wanted to be Mrs. Roy Hinkley so bad it was driving her crazy. And she wanted him in her home. The starlet never did let up on trying to entice him into moving in however no matter how much she seduced him she was unsuccessful in persuading the who she deemed "stubborn and obtuse" academic.

Ginger attempted again to withhold making love with him but again he "reminded her" of her inability to keep her pretty paws off him and the plan quickly died.

The wedding was not the only thing on the redhead's mind. Her movie was as well.

Several more actresses had tried out for the part of Victoria and not one fit the bill.  
It frustrated her to no end however on a positive note during those auditions she did find the perfect actress to portray the Mary Ann character Sandy. Her name was Amber Malkin.

Ginger had explained to Amber that while she was not right for the part of Victoria she wanted to see her read for Sandy. Amber agreed and Ginger hired her on the spot.

The young woman was delighted and thanked the movie star for choosing her. She had admitted she wasn't sure if she could in fact pull of the role of Victoria but was more than happy to land the part of Sandy.

The role of the Skipper was filled as well. Played by a pleasant gentleman named Alfred Langhorn. He was built just like the real Skipper and actually had experience being a sea captain. The part of the Howells who were going to be known as Jack and Ellen Rockford has also been cast. Ginger simply adored the actress they picked to play Ellen. She reminded her so much of the real Mrs. Howell. And as for the actor playing Jack. He was quite a character. He fit the bill so well.

Gilligan was hard to cast. Ginger thought it darn near impossible to find anyone who could portray the loveable first mate who would simply be known as Billy. She wanted to pick a last name close to Gilligan but could not come up with one so she decided to just name the character Billy which was close enough to the sailor's first name of William.

As for the role of the Professor. That was even tougher. Ginger and Daryl auditioned so many actors and not one met the redhead's high standards. The movie star felt like giving up and demanding that her Roy just take the role. However their prayers were answered by the name of Paul Stevens. He was the best choice to play Alex. His voice was deep like the Professor's and his eyes were the perfect shade of blue. Paul's hair was cut similar to Roy's and was the right color too. Ginger was quite pleased.

Daryl had tried to talk her again into taking the role of Victoria assuring her she would work well with Paul. The starlet was not convinced although as they were having so much trouble casting the part she was starting to seriously consider it.

She had talked it over with the Professor who advised her it may be a wise decision for her. Ginger asked how he would feel about someone else nuzzling her neck as that was a scene in the movie. Roy assured her he would not be jealous and Ginger kissed him saying he was a cute liar reminding him of how miffed he was when the Skipper tried that when he had that bout of amnesia. She clearly recalled the look of anger on his handsome face. He was not fooling anyone.

The Professor conceded that may have been true, however he would be able to handle it. It was just acting and he knew she was just doing her job as would the other actor but did state that he would be there on the set watching so Paul better not get any ideas. This caused Ginger to giggle and declare him the most wonderful man ever.

As for her other movie that she was currently working on, things were terrific. Ginger loved her co-stars. A great group of talent. It was set to wrap up very soon. The premiere would be in a few months and she was excited as the prospect of being on the big screen again.

One other thing the actress was grateful for was the gossip mill died down. No more vicious rumors swirling around much to her relief. Maybe whoever was doing that got tired or they could be biding their time. One never knew but for now she was just glad things were calm.

Ginger brushed her long red hair while sitting at her vanity table. Roy was due home soon and he promised to take her out to a nice romantic dinner. They both had been so busy lately they had little time to spend together. The business he and Barbara were starting took much of his time but he was very pleased with it. They decided on a name for their company. Well the Professor did. He insisted on calling it Starlet Fragrances in reference to his "beautiful soon to be wife Ginger".

Barbara laughed and said with that reasoning how could she say no? So Starlet Fragrances was born. The blonde had a feeling their very first scent would be in honor of Ginger and probably called Ginger. Not that she minded of course. She knew how much Roy loved the beautiful actress.

Right now Ginger heard his footsteps coming up the steps and she smiled as the door opened. "Hello Darling." She greeted.

A hand clamped down over her mouth and the redhead was stunned. She tried to scream but couldn't. She struggled with all her might but it was useless. There was chloroform on the rag pressed against her mouth and nostrils and try as she might she was able to avoid breathing it in and all went black. Her hairbrush was dropped on the floor and the unconscious starlet was dragged out of the bedroom not before a note was left on the table.

The person carried her down the stairs and out of the white front door that had been pried open. She was tossed into the back of a vehicle which sped off into the night.

**Hideout**

"You got her?" Diana said to the two large males who arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Yes." Was the reply of the one with dark hair.

"Good." She smiled. "Throw her in there." The blonde said pointing to door.

The two brought the redhead into the room which consisted of a bed and not much more. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling. They placed her down on the bed and left locking the door behind them. There was a small shutter that slid back that Diana peeked through. She shut it and smiled with satisfaction.

By the time she was through Ginger would have lost it all. Her precious Professor, her friends, everything.

She decided that just staring a rumor about the Professor and Barbara was not enough. More needed to be done. That's when she came up with this plan. It was perfect. With this bitch out of the way, nothing was going to stop her from being the new big thing in Hollywood.

**Ginger's Home**

The Professor cursed the traffic that held him up and cursed the long meeting with Mr. Howell about the company. He wanted to get home to Ginger. Finally Mr. Howell was happy with the ideas that he and Barbara had for their company and he could finally leave. That is when he hit traffic. Why was it whenever he was in a hurry, some moron forgets how to drive and holds up the world.

Roy finally reached the luxurious home and practically leaped out of the car. He quickly ran inside and up the stairs to Ginger's bedroom.

"My love I'm sorry I'm…." He stopped noticing that his fiancée was not there.

"Ginger?" He called out. "Ginger?"

Nothing. Strange. Very strange.

This was not like her. She would always come running out throwing her arms around him and planting kisses all over him. Well not always but most of the time. Sometimes she would "chastise" him for being late and then kiss him anyway declaring she loved him.

"Ginger where are…" His eyes noticed a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and unfolded it. As he read it he was unable to believe the words written on the paper.

_Roy,_

_I decided that I can no longer marry you. We are just too different.  
Our worlds are different. Your world is science. My world is Hollywood._

_You will never fit into my world and I will never fit into yours.  
I'm sorry but this is how I feel._

_Good-Bye_

_Ginger_

The Professor read the words again and again. They did not make one bit of sense. Two different worlds? Never fit into one another's worlds? What was that all about? If there was one thing he knew it was that Ginger would never write such a thing. She simply would not.

He knew her better than anyone. Ginger longed to be his wife. She was counting down to the very second when she would become his wife. Attempting again and again to lure him into moving into her home. This note, it was way out of character. Something was not right. His beautiful starlet would never be this cold.

The Professor knew Ginger did not wish to be with anyone but him. She rejected the notion of one of those male Hollywood stars the second she met him. Why the movie star told him this herself. He was the only one for her. The one who understood her and loved her for her. He sat down on the bed. Ginger could not have written this note. The question was who did and...He quickly stood up. Where was his beloved Ginger?

Roy hurried to the phone and dialed. "Hello…Police. This is Roy Hinkley. I'm at the home of Ginger Grant. I think she has been kidnapped….I found a note but I do not believe it was written by her…..Okay thank you officer…I'll be here."

He hung up the phone. Someone had to have taken her. But who? Who would want to harm his beautiful Ginger? What cruel monster…..Only one name came to mind. One and one only. Eva Grubb.

**Hideout**

Ginger came too and slowly sat up. She looked around at her surroundings. It was a small room. Dirty grimy walls. A filthy floor and what appeared to be a heavy door.

She got up from the bed and made her way over to the door. She turned the knob and found it locked. "Help!" She cried pounding the door with her hand. "Help! Someone help me!"

The little shutter on the door flung open and Ginger's eyes went wide seeing the person there.

"Hello Ginger."

"You…you are that…Diana Hart…"

"Yes I am that Diana Hart. But I am better known to you as Eva Grubb."

Ginger could not believe it! She had thought Eva had disappeared! After all they had not heard from her since she had demanded Ginger apologize to her publicly for "wronging" her. She had no idea…

"What do you want?" Ginger asked of her captor.

"I want what you kept from me." Eva snapped. "I want my fame in Hollywood."

"I didn't keep you from…"

"Shut up!" Eva barked. "I'm going to have the life that I deserve. You are going to have nothing. You will lose it all. Especially your beloved Professor."

The redhead shook her head vehemently. "No…No I will not lose Roy. He will find me. I know he will!"

"Oh no he won't." Eva said with a sneer. "He thinks you left him."

"NO!" Ginger shouted. "He would never think I left him! He knows I love him! Let me out of here! You can't do this to me!"

Eva slammed the shutter leaving Ginger there sobbing on the other side. No..No she was not going to think…No Roy loves her. He loves her. He would know that she would never leave him. Ever. Not ever. Surely if anyone would find her, her darling Roy would.

**Outside Ginger's prison**

Eva aka Diana smiled with smug satisfaction. There was nothing Ginger could do now. She, Eva, was calling the shots. And when she was through, Ginger would be a nobody.

The Professor would be married off to that Barbara for starters. Of course she would make sure of it. Being devastated that Ginger left him, he would have no choice but to turn to his business partner for comfort and things would happen….How delicious! Oh she looked forward to showing the article to that stupid redhead! The look on her face would be priceless! As would the look when she finds out that she Diana Hart took over the role of Victoria and was adored by all in Hollywood. Pretty soon everyone would go "Ginger who?" It was a delightful thought.

She had plans to destroy the friendship with that twit Mary Ann. And ruin that farm girl's romance with that idiot Gilligan. How horrified that little farm girl would be that Ginger had in fact had an affair with Gilligan. That sailor could deny it all he wanted but once Mary Ann saw the "love letters' the two exchanged….Poor little Mary Ann. Tough. She deserved to be ruined too. After all, she was just as guilty as Ginger in ruining her chance at stardom in Hollywood.  
Saying to the papers what a liar she was and spilling about Eva's behavior on the island and how she tried to leave Ginger there alone. Well it was payback time. Soon all those castaways would be sorry they ever messed with Eva Grubb.

**Ginger's Home**

The Professor showed the officers the note that was left. "I assure you that Ginger did not write this."

The larger officer took the note. "You are certain about this?"

"I am. After looking at once more I can ascertain that it is not even her handwriting. I have some samples of her handwriting if you want to take a look."

Officer Green nodded. "We will need them. We can use them to compare with this and also check this for any prints. See if they match Ms. Grant's."

Officer Maxwell spoke. "Did you see any sign of forced entry when you returned home?"

Roy sighed. "To be honest I didn't pay attention. I was pretty irritated that I got held up in traffic…I didn't really pay much mind but now looking back I do recall the door being unlocked. It is very unlike Ginger to keep the door unlocked."

Officer Maxwell wrote this down. "Do you recall seeing anything unusual?"

The Professor racked his brain trying to come up with something. Then it came to him. "I guess I didn't think much of it before but…I am now recalling this van speeding off. I wish I could tell you the make and model. I think it was a green van. I'm sorry I did not get the license plate number or anything."

"It's okay." Officer Green said. "Do you recall anything else about this van? What direction it may have been headed."

"I think it was heading west towards Beechwood Lane. I recall it turning in that direction. Wait I just remember something else…the van had something written on the side…I think it was something to do with a cleaning company or maybe carpet cleaning…I recall seeing cleaning on the side."

"That does give us something to go on." Officer Maxwell stated. "You go get those handwriting samples for us and we will see what we can do from there."

"Thank you officer." Roy said hurrying up the stairs.

"What do you think Kyle?" Officer Maxwell said to his partner.

"I think this very strange. I do believe him when he says Ms. Grant did not write this note. Seeing them on TV and in the papers, I doubt very much she would dump him."

"I agree."

"It is very possible someone is out to destroy Ginger Grant." Kyle said. "Going by all those false rumors that had been started. I would say that someone is hell bent on being rid of her. What do you think Joe?"

"Makes sense to me."

The Professor came down and handed them some samples of Ginger's handwriting.

"Just one last question." Officer Joe stated.

"Yes what is that?"

"Can you think of anyone at all who would want to harm your fiancée? Any name come to mind?"

The Professor nodded. "Only one. Eva Grubb."


End file.
